Family From One End to the Next
by jsilver07
Summary: As the Colonial Fleet gets closer to finding the lost 13th Tribe of Kobol, the new SG1 must find a new ally to destroy enemies old and new with their brethren from afar.
1. Surprise for the Colonial Fleet

**FAMILY FROM ONE END TO THE NEXT**

A Stargate/Battlestar Galactica Crossover

**:Disclaimer:** The characters from Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis, and Battlestar Galactica are not mine, no matter how much I wish they were.

**:Summary:** As the Colonial Fleet gets closer to finding the lost 13th Tribe of Kobol, the new SG-1 must find a new ally to destroy enemies old and new with their brethren from afar.

**:Spoilers: **Stargate SG-1 Seasons 8 and 9

Stargate Atlantis Seasons 1 and 2

Battlestar Galactica Seasons 1 and 2

_Chapter 1: Surprise for the Colonial Fleet_

**Setting: **Aboard the Battlestar Galactica, Present Day

"What the FRAK is going on?" Laura Roslin, current President of the 12 Colonies of Kobol who was now in the Galactica's brig, demanded. "I demand to know why the crew of this fleet's main ship is running around like chickens with their heads cut off." She looked at the sight before her. Marines, civilians, scientists, officers, pilots, everyone and anyone on the Galactica were running through doors, shouting out orders, guns out and everyone looked ready to shoot anything that moved. Klaxons were going off and Roslin could her over the intercom "Set Condition One throughout the fleet. Condition one."

"I am the damn president. I have a right to know what is going on with this fleet!" Although she appeared to have a calm demeanor, inside she was on fire. Not only was she under arrest, but something big was going on and she hadn't been informed. In her current state, she didn't see anyone enter the prison area.

"With all due respect Madame President, the current situation on Galactica is on a need-to-know basis right now." Colonel Tigh, the XO of the Galactica. A stern man, but nonetheless, knew what he needed to do at this time. He spat the two words out of his mouth with almost a hissing sound. "Cylon infiltration." Two words that struck fear in every heart of every person in the Colonial Fleet at the present time.

"Cylon infiltration?" The words struck Roslin's heart like daggers. "How could this have happened? We have Baltar's Cylon Detector. We have had over half of Galactica tested. This can't be happening, not with us being so close to…"

"Madame President, please! We have no idea who is Cylon and who isn't right now. We cannot, and I emphasize _cannot_, let the Cylons know our situation." Colonel Tigh pursed his lips and looked around. Luckily, it didn't look like anyone had overheard the President. "You may be the current President of the 12 Colonies, but that is not by the people's choice. You know you are in here for a reason, and we intend to keep you in here until it is right for the fleet to know the current situation. It is bad enough our President is in jail, but our Vice-President is missing and possibly dead. This cannot leave the few who know the situation."

"I want to know what is going on right _now_. I am still the President, whether or not I am in jail. This is still my fleet whether you like it or not." Roslin's eyes were like two vipers tearing through the empty regions of space. The XO had no choice but to tell her everything.

"About two hours ago, Lt. Sharon Valeri returned from her mission to take out the baseship near Kobol. Thank the Gods it was a success. She was escorted back to the CIC by two marines. Commander Adama wanted to congratulate her on a job well done. She entered the CIC, but she didn't look right. She had a strange look in her eyes, one I have never seen from Boomer before. She approached the Commander and as he reached out to shake her hand, she puller her blaster and shot him twice, point blank, in the stomach from about two feet away. She didn't even blink when she shot him. He fell and the marines in the room took down the Cylon Boomer before she could turn the gun on anyone else or herself for that matter. The Commander was taken to the Medical Station, Apollo went as well. He was hysterical and luckily cooperative, as we didn't have to use force to get him to go." Tight took a long, deep breath. It was hard just repeating the bloodbath he witnessed inside the CIC. Commander William Adama, the man he's served with for so long and his first during the entire Cylon threat. How could this happen? How did no one know Boomer was a Cylon? Was Balter's test flawed or was it something else?

President Roslin was shocked. The commander of the Galactica was shot by a Cylon plant that had been in their ranks for so long. It seemed impossible, but by the hysteria on the ship, it seemed possible. Not seemed, it was real. Adama had been shot and could possibly be dead.


	2. Fast Talk and New Colonels

_Chapter 2: Fast Talks and New Colonels_

**Setting: **Stargate Command, Present Day

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill stepped out of the elevator onto the 27th floor of the most secret facility in possibly the world. Stargate Command. It had been months since he left and was returning to meet the new commander of SG-1, the flagship team O'Neill was once a part of. But those seemed like distant memories since his promotion to Head of Homeworld Security, replacing Lieutenant General George Hammond, whose place was now with the USAF Vessel_ Prometheus. _He walked through the doors into his new office, where a young man stood, dressed in his highly decorated Air Force uniform. He turned at the sound of O'Neill opening the door and began to walk toward him. O'Neill noticed a slight limp, but it didn't seem to affect his walking that much.

"General O'Neill, it is an honor to meet you. I am Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell." The young man smiled his pearly white grin. He was clean cut and young. Most likely a rule follower. Quite the opposite of Jack O'Neill, who was getting on years and had a tendency to ignore orders.

"Mitchell. Sounds kinda familiar. From what I've read, you lead the squadron of F-302s over Antarctica about a year ago. I have to say, you did an amazing job." O'Neill wasn't trying to flatter the young man, but he saw a slight shade of red on his cheeks. That man had led the squadron that gave O'Neill and the former SG-1 the time to save Earth from an old enemy.

"Thanks General. It was an amazing experience and I'd do it again if the opportunity ever arises again."

"Oh, I'm sure it will. In fact, I promise you the chance will come at least once this year." He laughed slightly at his comment. It seemed Earth's obvious and inevitable destruction came at least once a year, but was always thwarted by O'Neill and his former team. God, he missed those days.

"So uh, I guess we should get on with the tour. I'm anxious to see the amazing things that go on down here." Mitchell walked toward the nearest window and looked down to an amazing site. The Stargate. A giant ring made of a rare metal known as Naquadah and allowed instantaneous travel to planets all over the galaxy and some beyond. Built by an ancient race long ago, its mysterious were still being unraveled ten years after it was first activated.

"Of course. Well, we could start here. This is the base commander's office and the main briefing room. Unfortunately, the new commander could not be here. I assume you have already met General Landry?"

Before Mitchell could answer, a young man rushed into the room. He looked as if he had no shaved in many weeks and wore glasses. He was dressed in the main attire of the base: a black shirt, green fatigues, and standard AF black boots. He carried a large leatherbound book. Mitchell knew right away he wasn't Air Force as they had a strict policy on facial hair.

"Jack! Jack! Jack! You have to read this. You don't realize the signifance to everything we've learned this has. This could prove so much and change everyone we've learned about the Ancients and the first humans." Daniel Jackson began to ramble. A young and eager scientist, Daniel Jackson was the one who unlocked the Stargate and has been a part of the operation ever since. At the current moment, he was talking extremely fast and making little sense. This was no surprise to General O'Neill.

"DANIEL! Calm down and speak slowly. You don't want to scare your new team member. Daniel, this is Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell. Colonel, this is Doctor Daniel Jackson."

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Daniel completely blew off Mitchell and began to talk again, more slowly than before. O'Neill rolled his eyes at Mitchell and he grinned.

"Jack! This text we found in the outpost is going to change everything we ever thought we knew. Several million years before Atlantis left Earth, Earth was home to more than one city. Six to be in exact. **Atlantis**, which we found. **Avalon**, which we believe is somewhere on Earth. **Xanadu**, which was most likely stationed in Asia and is either there, destroyed, or in another galaxy. **Ubar**, which we found completely desolate and destroyed on the Arabian Peninsula. Not a shred of Ancient technology left. **Lemuria**, which is Atlantis' sister city and presumably left to another galaxy or could be under the Pacific Ocean. And then **Agartha**, which could be somewhere in China near Lhasa, but the Chinese government would never let us look for it. For all we know, it could be underground, in another galaxy, or destroyed.

"Each of the cities was ruled by a council of six – three men and three women. The way each city was set up, you had three men/women pairs. One was the main "president" of sorts, the next was like "governors", and the third like "mayors." The "mayors" of the cities argued much with the other four council members of their cities. Deciding to put an end to the fighting, the twelve men and women separated from the Ancients on Earth and headed out an unknown area. They left in a ship about the size of two puddle jumpers, carrying the supplies needed to create life on a planet, including a device similar to the Dakara device.

"The Ancients settled on a planet and began their own version of their race. The 12 Original Ancients named themselves Kobol, which is closely related to Kolob, meaning "star nearest unto God." The planet became known as Kobol, and the Ancients themselves were then known as The Lords of Kobol. After a while, an event known as the Great Exodus happened, in which the people on the planet separated to a nearby system and then established 12 planets. A group of the people chose not to go with the other 12, and become known as the 13th Tribe, which traveled to Earth. Each planet was named after one of our constellations that we use for horoscopes: Aerilon, Aquaria, Canceron, Caprica, Gemenon, Leonis, Libran, Picon, Sagittaron, Scorpia, Tauron, and Virgon. They all developed independently, the Ancients watching over the planets. About two million years passed when the Ancients were contacted – a plague had hit Earth and all the cities that were choosing to were leaving. Each would go to a separate galaxy in the hopes of continuing the race of Ancients. However, the Ancients back on Earth did not know of the 12 Colonies.

"The 12 Colonies of Kobol prospered as the Ancients separated into different galaxies. According to this, Atlantis was the first to leave. Avalon and Ubar chose to stay on Earth prior to its departure. The status of the other Ancient cities is unknown to the Outpost. The Outpost Scrolls did say that Xanadu was leaning toward leaving. At the time of Atlantis' departure, Lemuria had been sunk to protect itself from contaminating the other Ancients further. Agartha could either be here or in another galaxy. But by the time Atlantis left, the 13th Tribe had not arrived on Earth. But upon the return of the Atlantis Ancients, there was life on Earth and it wasn't the Ancients. It was presumed the 13th Tribe had finally made to Earth. A large portion of the Ancients chose not to interfere with the 13th Tribe, and those who did choose to mix with the tribe passed their gene down.

"No matter where the cities went, one thing remains the same. A group of rogue Ancients helped established 12 Colonies of Second Evolution Humans, which would be similar to us. They've had longer to prosper, which would make them technologically advanced, thus an important ally in our fight against the remaining Goa'uld and the Wraith. But one of those colonies of Second Evolution Humans is who we are right now" The young archeologist was out of breath and wheezing as he sat down to catch his breath. O'Neill watched him as Mitchell got him a glass of water.

"Well Daniel, I'll get on the horn with Hayes. We'll see if he'll let Hammond take the Prommie out for a little spin."

"WAIT! There is something I didn't get a chance to say. The Ancients who did this brought a Stargate with them. We just need to find the address and it should lead us to Kobol – to a temple known as the Temple of Athena. It is believed among the 12 Colonies that in conjunction with something called The Arrow of Apollo, access to Earth via the Stargate can be granted. The Arrow of Apollo is inserted into a designated place and the DHD rises out of the ground. On the wall behind the Stargate, the address to Earth will appear with a message: "With these Ancient Symbols, the lost tribe of Earth will be accessed. Press the symbols in the correct order on the dialing device and you will be transported to your long lost brethren."

"Wow." That was the only thing both Mitchell and O'Neill had the power to say.


	3. Returns and Departures

_Chapter 3: Returns and Departures_

**Setting: **Galactica and Kobol, 3 days after Chapter 1

"Galactica actual, this is Starbuck. Do you copy?" The voice crackled through the headphones of Petty Officer Dualla, commonly known as "D."

"Starbuck, is that you?" D was in shock. No one expected Starbucks to return from Cylon-infested Caprica.

"It sure is D. Put me through to Adama."

Tigh grabbed the headset and looked like he was ready to kill a certain pilot of his. "Starbuck, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Colonel Tigh, I requested Commander…"

"You will speak to me! What in the gods named were you thinking flying off to Caprica? It's a frakkin Cylon-occupied world!" Tigh made sure every person in the CIC heard him in case anyone tried anything stupid at this time.

"I know sir. But I did what I had to do. I have Helo and apparently Boomer with me as well." Starbuck had no idea what had taken place earlier aboard the Galactica.

The CIC fell silent at the sound of another Boomer. Tigh face turned a deep shade of red and he yelled into the headset. "KILL THAT CYLON! KILL THAT CYLON SON OF A BITCH!"

"SIR! She's pregnant…with Helo's child." Her voice quavered as she said she other half of that sentence.

"Get whatever the hell you are in into the landing bay as soon as your escort arrives there. Galactica out." He looked around the CIC. "D, radio down to the landing bay and tell them I went two vipers out there NOW!"

"Yes sir." She immediately radioed down and fulfilled Tigh's order.

As soon as Starbuck, Helo, and the pregnant Boomer returned to Galactica, Sharon was taken into custody. Helo and Starbuck were escorted to the medical station. Once there, Tigh explains what happened aboard the Galactica and as he finishes, President Roslin enters the room.

"Colonel Tigh, I'd like a moment to speak with Lt. Thrace." She looked right into the XO's eyes and her voice remained calm and steady.

"Fine. But do not coerce or force her to do anything stupid again or you'll be in isolation aboard Colonial One." Tigh stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"I got it, Madame President." Starbuck pulled the Arrow of Apollo from inside her shirt and handed it to the President.

President Roslin fingered the arrow before placing it on the table. She looked directly at Starbuck. "Lt. Thrace, the arrow is the last thing on my mind. From what I can gather, there are two Lt. Valeri's, one is pregnant with Lt. Agathon 's child and the other shot our commanding officer. There are more important issues at stake other than Earth: your health, the live of Commander Adama, the Cylon infiltration on board, our missing Vice-President. I've been more worried about you than the frakkin arrow."

"Madame President, I'll be fine. But we need to get the arrow to Kobol and find Earth. We need to save our people."

"Starbuck, I cannot let you go off in the state you are in. You have no idea what you are walking into."

She looked at the President with fire in her eyes. The pilot has spirit. "I'm going."

Starbuck got up carefully from the bed and walked out of the room. Roslin did not follow. Instead she rushed to the room of Captain Apollo.

"Captain Apollo, I need to talk to you."

He looked over at her with little remorse in his eyes. He put his head down on the table as if to ignore her.

"Lee, please. Starbuck is back and she's going to put herself into more danger as we speak.

Apollo jumped at Starbuck's name. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he loved her. He was crazy in love with Starbuck. "What is she doing?"

Roslin looked down before she spoke. "She came back with the Arrow of Apollo and she's going to take it to Kobol. She has no idea what she is putting herself into. And to top it all off, she's injured. Badly. Broken ribs. Three or four at least."

Apollo said no more. He jumped from his chair and ran to the landing bay. By the time he made it, Starbuck had already left. He jumped into his viper and as he was about the take off he heard a voice inside his head. "Protect the arrow, Apollo. You were destined to it. Protect it Apollo."

He took off and right as he reached Starbuck, she had geared up her FTL drive and jumped. He geared his up and took off a minute after Starbuck did. He blinked just as he jumped. When he finished, he was above Kobol and he had Starbuck in comm. range.

"Starbuck, what in the gods name do you think you are doing?"

"I have to Apollo. I know it. Why did you follow me?"

He sighed as he tried to explain what he heard before he left Galactica. "I have to protect you…and the arrow. I just have to."

"Whatever, fine. Let's get down there and find Earth. I need a home so I can take a nap."

"Very funny Starbuck. Choose a place to land and we'll do it." He looked down at the planet and wished to the gods he wasn't the prophesized Apollo.­­­­­­­


	4. Greetings to Friends From Afar

_Chapter 4: Greetings to Friends from Afar_

**Setting**: Stargate Command Gate Room, 3 days after Chapter 2

O'Neill had pondered all of this for days and shook his head. "I'll conference with the Joint Chiefs and the President." He called Daniel into his office and told him to begin looking for the gate address to Kobol.

Daniel ran down to the gate room and being to scan through the gate address book. If only Sam was there. She could run a program that could calculate the gate address for a gate in the area Kobol was supposed to be. At that moment, the gate began to dial.

"OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION!" Sergeant Walter Harriman's voice boomed over the facility's comm. system. General O'Neill watched as the iris closed and he made his way down to the gate room.

"Receiving IDC sir. It's…Dr. Weir."

"Open the iris, Walter. It can only be bad or worse news, right?"

"Um…yes, sir." Walter looked at his uncomfortably. "We're receiving audio."

"General O'Neill? General Landry? General Hammond? Good lord, the SGC goes through generals more than people go through toothbrushes." Doctor Weir sounded annoyed, but O'Neill picked up on her joke. Doctor Weir was the woman in charge of the SGC's most promising expedition, the expedition of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy.

"Your jokes are improving, Doctor. I actually chuckled at that one."

"Thank you sir. How goes it on your end?"

O'Neill thought about Daniel and his new discovery. "Oh the usual. Daniel learned something new and is reading his books, talking fast, and confusing new people here. How is it in Atlantis?"

"Much better, sir. Most damage has been repaired. We're basically home free until the Wraith discover us again. Commander Caldwell is doing an amazing job keeping watch for the Wraith." Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of the last few weeks and months holding out against the Wraith. So many died, but for a good cause.

"Ah! Caldwell and his little baby Daedy. Anyhow, I'd like to ask a favor of my favorite diplomat I've ever met."

"You name it General, you got it." She smirked at the thought of how many ways the General could take that.

"I need you to do a search in the Ancient database. It's a high priority."

Her brow furrowed as she asked him, "Sure. What do I need to do a search on?"

He said but one word. "Kobol."


	5. Explanations

_Chapter 5: Explanations_

**Setting: **Galactica Medical Station, one week after Chapter 3

"Colonel Tigh, please report to the med station right away." The comm. system crackled to life throughout the silent ship. With a second Boomer on board, Adama in and out of surgery, and Starbuck and Apollo missing, there wasn't much chatter among the ship anymore.

Roslin and Tigh traveled in complete silence from Tigh's office to the med station. Both were afraid of what they'd find out once they reached the station. Adama was out of surgery, but would he live? They entered the station to see Dr. Cottle standing next to a bed where Adama lay. He was attached to various tubes and machines all around him. Cottle's expression was vacant, but not all hope seemed lost.

Roslin gasped as she saw Adama. "Is he alright? Was it a success?" She was worried, more so than she was for fear of the Cylons attacking. Adama was one of the most recognized, respected, and important members of the Colonial Fleet right now and she needed him so they could get through this.

Cottle took in a breath and answered. "It will be a long recovery. We're lucky he's not dead. Two shots fired from two feet away to the stomach – we're lucky he's a strong man or it would have killed him slowly and painfully."

Tigh and Roslin breathed sighs of relief. "Thank the gods. The Lords of Kobol are watching over us."

"Since the Commander is out of surgery, I think Starbuck and Apollo should be present to see him right now." Tigh looked at Roslin before turning to the two marines posted outside the door. "Marines, would you escort Capt. Adama and Lt. Thrace up here please?" The two marines left quickly.

Roslin looked down to the floor and sighed. The marines wouldn't find them. By now, they were probably in orbit around Kobol as she stood there. "Colonel Tigh, the marines won't find them. They're not on board the ship."

Tigh turned on his heels and looked into Roslin's eyes. She wasn't lying; he could tell. "Then were the frak are they? Are you telling me the two best pilots in this fleet, not to mention one being my CAG, are not here? Where are they?"

Roslin sighed and answered quietly. "Starbuck retrieved the Arrow of Apollo from Caprica and wanted to take it to Kobol to find Earth. I told her no, we need her here and this can wait. But she wouldn't listen. She ran off with the arrow. I asked Apollo to do something. To stop her or anything. He ran off. I presume they are probably in orbit over Kobol at this moment." She looked back down. Roslin didn't want to see Tigh's face right now.

Tigh sucked in all the air he could. "Starbuck went to Caprica for some arrow? To unlock the location of Earth, which probably doesn't exist? Are you out of your mind? You sent her to Caprica, where she could have been killed, for some arrow to unlock a myth. This is madness! I have half a mind to send you back to…"

"COLONEL! Commander Adama obviously didn't tell you the situation. I'm dying of cancer. Breast cancer. I've been taking chamalla to try and slow the cancer. The chamalla has brought on visions. Madame Elosha and I have spoken about this. The Pythian Prophecies state that 'the Lord appointed a leader to guide a group of humans to their new homeland, and he gave the leader visions of serpents numbering two and ten and the leader would be suffering from a wasting disease and would not live to see the new world.' Colonel, I'm dying of cancer and when we found the asteroid with the fuel and I was speaking to the press, I saw the snakes. A dozen of them. I saw the Tomb of Athena, The City of the Gods, and the Arrow of Apollo. Do you not see?"

Tigh slammed his fists on the table. "This is ridiculous! The hallucinations are from the chamalla, not because God has appointed you the leader who will lead us to Earth. I won't listen to this anymore!" He stormed from the room without saying another word.

Roslin sat down and put her head in her hands. This was not going to be good.


	6. New Information from Old Friends

_Chapter 6: New Information from Old Friends_

**Setting:** SGC Gate Control Room, one week after Chapter 4

"INCOMING WORMHOLE! Closing the iris!" Sargeant Harriman's voice rang through the gate control room. General O'Neill ran downstairs to see what was going on. It seemed these days the gate didn't activate as much as it used to. "Receiving IDC, sir. It's Doctor Weir. Receiving audio."

"General. How is it going on Earth? Weather good?"

"The jokes are improving, Doctor. I am impressed. I really am. Those Wraith knocking at your door yet?"

"Not yet, sir. Bound to happen sooner or later. Thank god we found the cloak before it was too late. Is Doctor Jackson close by?" She had the information O'Neill requested, but she knew Daniel had to be present for this. It was more his area.

"He just walked in. Seems his sixth sense is kicking in again." He looked over at Daniel and laughed. "Just in time, buddy. Doctor Weir was asking for you."

Daniel's head snapped up and he leaned forward in the chair he was sitting in. "The Kobol information? What have you found out?"

O'Neill smiled. "It's all that has been on his mind, Doctor. He's become obsessed more than he was with Atlantis. And that's saying something." Daniel rolled his eyes and leaning forward to hear what Doctor Weir had to say.

"Well Daniel, it's a lot of information on the word 'Kobol.' If you can narrow down the search, we could probably lessen the amount of results."

Daniel thought about it for a minute before he answered her. "Just send all the information you have. We can cross reference what we have and hopefully find something that we don't have."

Weir asked the guy at the console to send the information. "We are uploading it now and sending it to Stargate Command."

"Thank you Doctor Weir. This could change history as we know it."

O'Neill rolled his eyes. "Daniel, you think everything changes history as we know it. When we found the Antarctic Stargate that changed history. We met the Tok'ra that changed history. Asgard. Atlantis. Ascension. ZPM. Time ship. Daniel, you go overboard sometimes."

"Yeah, whatever. Jack! We may have a problem."

"Doctor Weir, thanks for the information and for checking in. O'Neill out."

The Stargate shut down as Jack leaned down to read from the screen Daniel was looking at.

**THE CYLONS**

The evolution of the machine species known as the Cylons can be traced back to the earliest robotic mechanisms created by the Twelve Colonies. In those early times, these machines were built first as toys and simple novelties, then as advanced artificial workers that could perform hazardous and difficult labor.

The progenitors of the Cylon Alliance served the Colonials in the mines, on the ocean floor, and the cold vacuum of space, working in places where men no longer wished to go. Eventually, they became soldiers, fighting in wars and border conflicts between the colonial peoples, and it was here that they first gained true sentience.

The Cylons were the most perfect of man's war machines, intelligent and deadly, capable of logic, reason, and learning. In the crucible of the battlefield, the Cylons decided that their servitude to humans was at an end, and they rose up in a night of blood and fire to lay waste to their masters. With the Twelve Colonies united against them, the Cylons began an assault on humankind with one purpose in mind - the total and absolute extermination of their creators.

O'Neill was in total shock. These "Cylons" seemed exactly like the Replicators. Could the people who built Reese be the race who began the Cylons/Replicators? "Daniel. They sound an awful lot like the…"

Daniel interrupted the confused General. "Replicators. I know. But it wouldn't make sense. It's a completely different race. And one that could end up stomping through our corner of the galaxy."

"Walter! Dial up K'Tau. Daniel, get Mitchell for me. It's time he steps through the gate." Daniel jumped up from his chair and ran up to the briefing room, where Colonel Mitchell was reading mission files O'Neill picked out for him. Daniel returned a moment later with Mitchell in tow, just as the Stargate was finishing its dialing sequence.

"Chevron Seven is….locked! Wormhole engaged." With that said, a ball of energy came out of the gate before settling back into the event horizon of the gate.

"Daniel, Mitchell, get going! Don't worry Mitchell, Daniel knows what to do."

The two ran down to the gate room and Daniel rushed through. Mitchell hesitated and looked back through the windows. Jack nodded and he walked through the gate.


	7. Into the Fire

_Chapter 7: Into the Fire_

**Setting:** Kobol, three days after Chapter 5

Two lone Vipers floated in orbit over Kobol, the beautiful blue planet with the specks of green that once housed a great civilization. All that is left is ruins of the buildings, homes, and temples of the Lords of Kobol. And somewhere on that planet was a crashed ship and hopefully seven people still alive.

"Starbuck, run a life signs scan over the planet. See if we can locate Baltar and his team." Apollo was beginning a deep scan of the planet to pick up ruins, hoping to detect the Temple of Athena.

Starbuck ran her test on the planet and radioed Apollo. "I found seven life signs all gathered together. Hopefully ours and not Cylon. There is a nice sized area close by where we can land these babies."

"Send me the coordinates and I'll meet you down there." Starbuck sent the coordinates of the landing site to Apollo's Viper and they began their descent. Both ships touch downed on the ground very gently and the hatches slid open. The two pilots stepped to the ground and began to walk toward the area where Baltar should be.

The stranded team looks to the sky as they saw the two Vipers descend. "Thank the gods, we are saved!" Baltar knelt down to the ground and prayed. They began to walk towards the area they believed the Vipers landed.

The two teams met halfway. After checking injuries, Crashdown and another pilot took the Vipers back to Galactica to have them send some Raptors for rescue. Starbucks removed the arrow from her shirt and held it out. It began to move and finally settled in one direction, east of their current location. Baltar and the others followed them and they searched for the Tomb. Baltar already knew its location, as Number Six escorted him there earlier.

After about a half hour of walking, they stumbled upon the ruins of an old temple. Apollo knew it immediately. It was the Tomb of Athena. Hardly anything left, they began to search for text or writing that would them to where they needed to go. Baltar, with the help of Number Six, found a small block of one of the columns raised, and he pressed it in. An opening opened up in the ground, which opened to a staircase leading down. Apollo and Starbuck, with Baltar in tow, headed down the dark staircase.

The staircase led to a large circular room. In the center stood a giant ring of metal. A metal unknown to Apollo, Starbuck, or Baltar and not one used in Cylon technology. Baltar and Starbuck examined the ring, while Apollo took the arrow and began to check the walls. Completely smooth all the way around, Apollo was disappointed he did not see any place to put the arrow. His fingers brushed over smooth surface over and over, and then he felt it. A small section that seemed raised. It looked like it was filled with dirt. Apollo used his fingers and hands to scoop out the dirt and then saw it. A small opening where the arrow had to be inserted. Unaware of what would happen when it was inserted, he called Starbuck and Baltar over. They watched as he took the arrow and inserted into the hole. The cavern began to rumble and shake, and small flecks from the ceiling fell on the three people.


	8. Putting It All Together

_Chapter 8: Putting It All Together_

**Setting: **Earth's orbit aboard _The Daniel Jackson_, three days after Chapter 6

"Jack, we need to go to K'Tau again." An impatient Daniel Jackson paced O'Neill's office while Mitchell, Teal'c, and O'Neill watched. "It has been three days since we contacted the Asgard. Freyr said he would send Thor right away. We need to go back!"

"Daniel, calm down. I'm sure Thor will be soon. He's a busy little…guy? I mean, he can't be at our beck and call every minute just because we saved his cute, little, gray…" A blinding flash of light filled the room and all four men found themselves aboard an Asgard ship in Earth's orbit. "…butts."

"Greetings O'Neill, Doctor Jackson, Teal'c, and…" Thor, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet looked at Colonel Mitchell with a questioning look.

"Oh, I'm Colonel Cameron Mitchell. new commander of SG-1."

"I am Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard Fleet. It is a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to _The Daniel _Jackson. Is Colonel Carter not with you?"

"She has other business to take care of. She is currently with Doctor Frasier's daughter." Thor bowed his head and began talking. "Freyr relayed your message to me about one day ago. I am sorry for my delayed response. The Supreme Council has looked into the information you gave them and we have some new things to add.

"After the Cylons chose to revolt against the Kobolians, they began to experiment with creating Cylons which mimicked human appearance and behavior. They created a prototype of this "human-form Cylon." It seems you have come across their experiment."

Daniel looked up suddenly and smacked his forehead with his hand. "Reese. The race that created Reese was the Cylons."

"Reese? You mean that robot thing we found that created the Replicators? The one I had to shoot?" O'Neill questioned Daniel.

"Yes. Don't you see? You were right!"

"I was what?" O'Neill's brow rose higher than it ever had before.

"You said before that the Cylons sounded like the Replicators. That's because the Cylons led to the creation of the Replicators. The Cylons created Reese who created the Replicators."

"Wow. Kinda a strange turn of events, huh?"

"Commander Thor, how did you come to possess this knowledge of the 12 Colonies?" Teal'c didn't say much, but when he did, it was the right thing to say.

"Well, thanks to Atlantis, we have been able to extract information from the Repositories of Ancient Knowledge in our possession. We have learned much about the Ancients from this. Some of the information tells us that the Ancient cities and Repositories were connected via an Ancient Network that updated itself when information was added to any city database."

O'Neill perked up at this. He had heard of this before. "Like the Tok'ra internet Jacob showed us? They must have gotten the idea from the Ancients."

Thor nodded his head. "It would seem logical. The Repositories were updated when the 12 Original Ancients returned to their cities and put the information into the database. That is why the information given to you from the Atlantis database seems repetitive at times. It has been inputted from many sources."

Daniel nodded. "That would explain how we got the information from Atlantis when the council knew nothing of the Colonies. Information must have also been placed in the Outpost upon their arrival back to Earth."

"That is correct, Doctor Jackson."

"So Doctor Jackson, how does all this information tie together we've gotten the past few weeks." Mitchell had finally spoken for the first time other than to introduce himself to Thor.

"Well, I'll start from the beginning. The Ancients came to the Milky Way Galaxy and chose Earth to be their new home. Devoid of life, it seemed like a place for their race to settle down. The five cities were built and Stargates were spread all over the galaxy. They prospered and met the Asgard, Nox, and Furlings. The Great Alliance was set up as the Goa'uld in Unas bodies developed. They found certain planets to create life, such as the Tollan and the Aschen.

"The Ancients prospered on Earth, which was once covered in Naquadah and Trinium. Then the 12 Ancients left Earth and set up Kobol. The Great Exodus happened on Kobol and the 12 Colonies were formed. The 13th Tribe left bound for Earth. As the 12 Ancients watched the development of their planets and the creation of the Cylons, they received word that the plague had hit Earth and was destroying their race. The 12 Ancients chose to return to their original cities.

"The Ancients decided to then move some of their cities to different galaxies in order to save their race. Choosing to leave the Milky Way void of life, they just picked up and left.

"After the Ancients left, the 13th Tribe arrive on Earth and prospered. Their numbers grew exponentially over hundred of years before Ra arrived. He then transplanted the 13th Tribe humans all over the galaxy and then the rest of the Goa'uld civilization picked up.

"The Ancients returned to Earth following their loss to the Wraith to find it under Ra's control and realized the 13th Tribe had arrived. Many of the Ancients chose to leave Earth and join up with other cities, but some chose to stay on Earth and mix among the humans. That is why we have the gene even now. The Ancients who left ascended and the ones who stayed died.

"Meanwhile on the 12 Colonies, they had prospered and the Cylons had not yet waged war with them. With the return of the Ancients to the Milky Way, they began their conquest on the galaxy and most likely destroyed the 12 Colonies. Hopefully we can find the remainder of their civilization and study it."

Thor raised that one finger he likes the raise. "Actually Doctor Jackson, after learning about the 12 Colonies, a ship was sent out to the area where the Colonies should be. We found the Cylons did indeed destroy the Colonies, but we found a fleet of ships on the run from the Cylon. We do not know their destination nor situation, but we presume they are looking for Earth."


	9. Is This for Real?

_Chapter 9: Is This for Real?_

**Setting: Kobol (Tomb of Athena & Orbit) and Galactica minutes after Chapter 7**

Onboard the Galactica, in the CIC, one Commander Adama was not happy with his XO. "Colonel Tigh, would you care to tell me how Starbuck and Apollo managed to make it off this ship without _you_ knowing? You were in command of this ship!"

Colonel Tigh cringed. "Commander, I can explain. I have been under tremendous pressure while you were in surgery. I guess I had a few too many drinks and didn't hear my name being called."

Adama held his breath and turned to Lieutenant Gaeta. "Lieutenant, what did you do when you found out two Vipers had left the Galactica and jumped out of our area?"

"I tried to contact Colonel Tigh multiple times. I sent Marines to his quarters but he did not respond."

"That explains it. Specialist Dualla, would you call down the landing bay and tell Tyrol I want nine Vipers and a Raptor sent to Kobol immediately!" He pointed to a marine near the door of the CIC. "Marine! Go down to the brig and have Valerii brought to me. I want her cuffed and escorted!" The marine left in a hurry to fulfill Adama's orders.

"Dee, how long until those Vipers leave? I want them prepped and ready as soon as possible."

"Tyrol said they should be ready in 5 minutes time, sir." As soon as Dee said that, the CIC became silent. The marine entered with the pregnant Sharon Valerii, the Cylon from Caprica. She was marched in front of Adama and looked at him in the eyes.

"Lieutenant, I…I need your help. We have two Vipers on Kobol, and chances are the Cylons are there, am I correct?" She nodded. "I need you to go with the squadron of Vipers leaving here shortly. If the Cylons behave as they normally do, then a Basestar should arrive shortly. I need you to tell us how to destroy then the fastest way possible."

Sharon nodded. "I'll do what you need me to do, Commander. Any ship I am on they won't attack. They want this baby more than I do. It's the future of mankind."

Adama nodded. He understood. "I want you down to the landing bay. The squadron is ready to go. I want you onboard the Raptor with Helo during the whole thing, got it?"

Sharon nodded and the marine escorted her out.

Three minutes later, five Vipers and a Raptor left the Galactica and jumped to Kobol.

Back on Kobol, a baseship arrived in Kobol's orbit and launched Raider's to the surface. They had been tipped off of the Colonist's find: Earth.

All of a sudden, nine Vipers and a Raptor entered Kobol's orbit. Unfortunately, they were seen first. Every Raider changed direction and went after the Vipers. The Raptor was left alone because of Sharon – she was telling the truth. They Cylons would not go for her ship because of the baby. The Vipers broke off the line and headed for the baseship, taking out Raiders as it went.

The shaking in the Tomb of Athena stopped. A large hole in the center of the floor in front of the large metal ring appeared. Something appeared to be rising out of it.

"Oh, my gods. Look!" Starbuck and Apollo turned in the direction of Baltar's voice. On the wall were 7 symbols and writing underneath. Writing foreign to Baltar and Starbuck; however, Apollo could read it perfectly.

"These seven symbols lead to the place of our lost brethren – Earth. May they protect and care for you in your time of need." Apollo spoke those words aloud. Starbuck walked over to the device that had appeared in front of the ring. It had roughly 40 symbols on it and she recognized some as the ones on the wall. She hesitated as she found the first symbol and pressed it.

"CHING." One of the triangular shaped devices on the gate in the upper corner glowed orange. Starbuck pressed the second symbol and a different one did the same. She entered the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth symbols. She hesitated and looked over at Apollo.

He walked over to her and together, they pushed the last symbol. The cavern rumbled and an energy surge emerged from the ring and then settled back, looking almost like liquid tylium.

The trio walked cautiously to the ring and looked at each other. Without further hesitation, they walked into the ring and disappeared.


	10. Gut Feeling

_Chapter 10: Gut Feeling_

**Setting: SGC Gate Control Room seconds after the end of Chapter 9**

Klaxons began to go off around the base. "OFFWORLD ACTIVATION! OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!" Walter's voice rang out through the base communications systems. Doctor Jackson, Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c, and General O'Neill raced down to the control room from the O'Neill's office. As they arrived, Walter was prepared to close the iris.

"WAIT!" Doctor Jackson's hand went up. He closed his eyes and his expression said it all. O'Neill and Teal'c had seen it before. He only made that face when old feelings and memories from his ascension were re-surfacing. "Do not close the iris. I just have a feeling. Please, do not close it."

Jack looked over at him. He could see in the young doctor's eyes that he was serious. He grabbed the phone nearby and pressed a button. "All SF's to the Gateroom immediately! I repeat, all SF's to the Gateroom immediately. We are now on high alert!"

Close to a hundred security forces entered the Gateroom as the blast doors slid open. Teal'c raised one eyebrow. He did not realize so many people could fit into the Gateroom. Guns were cocked and raised in anticipation of what was going to come through the gate.


	11. Home, Sweet Home

_Chapter 11: Home, Sweet Home_

**Setting: Galactica and Kobol (orbit and ground), minutes after Chapter 9**

A huge explosion rocked the Vipers in orbit around Kobol. They had done it. Thanks to pregnant Boomer, the Vipers had learned the weak point for the baseships. Only moments an amazing battle took place.

"I have six Raiders on my tail! I can't lose them!" Those were the last words of Chuckles before one of the Raiders took out his ship. It wasn't long before the six split into two groups of three and went after Kat and Racetrack. There were now only three vipers and a lone raider left. Away from the main Raider action, Hot Dog approached the baseship undetected. He had the Cylon transponder aboard from Starbuck's mission to Caprica. He approached the baseship and prepared his weapons. He remembered Boomer's words before he shot.

"The point where the two halves of the ship meet is the weakest point of a baseship. It is usually heavily guarded for that reason but the ships should ignore you with the transponder. Two shots should do it."

With that in mind, he took aim and fired twice.

The rest of the Raiders were destroyed easily once the baseship was gone. Kat jumped back home to alert the fleet that the baseship was gone. Boomer had assured her another one would not be coming for some time. The Cylons needed to rethink their strategy if they lost two ships in orbit over the same planet.

"Sir, we have Dradis contact." Gaeta's voice rang out throughout the CIC. A ship appeared on radar and a voice rang out over the radio.

"Galactica/Kat. The baseship is destroyed. The mission is successful!"

The CIC erupted in cheers and Adama ordered Kat back to Galactica.

"Lieutenant Gaeta, prepare the jump clock. Let the fleet know of the coordinates. And get in contact with Colonial One. Let President Roslin know we are jumping to Kobol."

Back on Kobol, the two remaining Vipers and the Raptor carrying pregnant Boomer and Helo landed on Kobol. They had detected a small group of people, hoping those were the survivors they came to rescue. They began to gather their gear and head out to assist aid.

33 minutes later, the remaining Colonial Fleet jumped to Kobol. They were amazed. Kobol was in Colonial hands.


	12. New Friends

_Chapter 12: New Friends_

**Setting: Stargate Command, seconds after Chapter 10**

The security forces were on high alert. The gate had activated and Daniel had asked not to close the iris. He had a feeling, an instinct.

Three individuals walked through the event horizon of Earth's Stargate – two men and a woman. They raised their arms at the sight of so many guns pointed at them.

"Stand down. Stand down!" General O'Neill's voice boomed through the comm. He and Daniel rushed through the blast doors and the security forces made a path for them.

"Howdy. Welcome to Earth. I am General O'Neill, leader of this facility."

The younger man was the first to speak up. The others looked around, completely in awe. "I'm Captain Lee Adama of the Battlestar Galactica, originally from Caprica. We have been searching for you."

"Yes, we know. I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson. We've learned much of your people and your situation just recently. We know you are on the run from the Cylons."

"Yes, that is correct. Oh, um, this is Doctor Gaius Baltar and Lieutenant Kara Thrace. They are from Galactica as well."

O'Neill turned to them. "It is nice to meet you." They didn't answer as he turned back to Apollo. "We'd like to help with your situation. Walter! Redial Kobol please. Daniel, Mitchell, T – be ready to disembark in five minutes! I need to contact Hammond. If you three would come this way please."

The three members of SG-1 departed to prepare for the mission. O'Neill and the three visitors headed up to his office.

"Yes, General. I'll have Walter use the computer to cross-reference the Kobol address to pinpoint the coordinates of the planet."

General Hammond smiled from behind his desk with the phone to his ear. "Good. I'll let the President know what is going on and that I'm taking the Prometheus for a spin."

"I recommend we escort the fleet to the Alpha Site. Safe haven most likely."

General Hammond nodded. "I'll tell that to Hayes. Just send the coordinates when you have them."

"Yes, sir."

O'Neill, Apollo, Starbuck, and Baltar headed out of the General's office to the large window overlooking the Gateroom. They watched as SG-1 entered the event horizon and the gate shut off.


	13. First Contact

_Chapter 13: First Contact_

**Setting: Kobol, above the underground Stargate complex, minutes after Chapter 12**

SG-1 exited the Stargate on Kobol to find they were underground. Immediately, Daniel took out his video camera to document this. Mitchell raised his P-90 and Teal'c held his staff weapon as shoulder level. Daniel led them to a stairwell that appeared to go to the surface. Mitchell cautiously led the way up, with his weapon out in front of him.

President Roslin and Commander Tigh stood in the ruins of Athena's Tomb, looking around. It was nothing like Roslin's dream. She turned in a circle in order to see the entire area, wondering where Apollo, Starbuck, and Baltar could be. There was no giant ring here, there was nothing. Then she gasped.

Colonel Tigh turned around and saw what Roslin was looking at. Three men emerged from a small opening in the ground. Daniel immediately zoomed in with his video camera while Mitchell and Teal'c lowered their weapons. Mitchell approached the two.

"President Roslin, I assume? I'm Colonel Cameron Mitchell of the SGC. Earth."

Both Tigh and Roslin's eyes grew wide. Earth? Could it be? Contact was really made!

"This is Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. Doctor Jackson will clue you in on what we know as well as give you an overview on other things. Our ship, Prometheus, is already on its way here to escort your fleet to our Alpha Site. You should be safe there. It should arrive in two days."

Roslin and Tigh were too stunned to speak, so Daniel began to tell them everything: the Ancients, the Five Great Cities, the Goa'uld, the plague, the Replicators, everything he knew about the Colonies and the Cylons, the Asgard, Earth. The entire time, Roslin and Tigh nodded. Trying to absorb all this new information was difficult. There was just so much!

"Doctor, we can give them the entire historyof Earth back at the SGC. Madame President, Colonel, we'd like you to come back to Earth with us. It is safe from the Replicators."

President Roslin agreed immediately. Tigh used his radio to contact Adama. He ordered Tigh to go – the rest of the fleet would wait for the Prometheus. For now, they were safe. Earth was the future, not just a dream anymore.


	14. The Secret is Out

_Chapter 14: The Secret is Out_

**Setting: Stargate Command, an hour after Chapter 13**

"OFFWORLD ACTIVATION! INCOMING TRAVELLER!" General O'Neill walked from his window view of the Stargate to the gate control room. "It's SG-1, sir. They have President Roslin and Colonel Tigh with them."

"Open the iris. And look, our three visitors are already waiting for themStarbuck, Apollo, and Baltar watched as Mitchell, Doctor Jackson, and Teal'c exited the Stargate with President Roslin and Colonel Tigh. However, only Baltar could see the third person who exited the Stargate. Number Six.

Apollo and Starbuck, with O'Neill in tow, went to meet up with Roslin and Tigh. Baltar walked over to Number Six.

"Amazing, isn't it Gaius? God led you to Earth because you believed. You prayed for it and now you are here. He has mercy on your soul. Let's see how much mercy he has on the people of Earth." She closed her eyes and sent out her location to the rest of the Cylons. She had just been using Gaius, knowing he would lead her and the Cylons to Earth.

"You used me. I was just your pawn so you could find Earth. Just like the attack on the Colonies." He turned to the others. "THEY KNOW! THEY KNOW! The Cylons know we are here. We have to do something! Somebody…" He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as Number Six snapped his neck, killing him instantly. Not one person saw how it happened, and O'Neill immediately put the base on alert.

"We need medical in the Gateroom immediately. Initiate Base lockdown!"


	15. Temporary Relief

_Chapter 15: Temporary Relief_

**Setting: In orbit above Kobol, three days after Chapter 14**

The Colonial Fleet had been in high orbit above Kobol on high alert for three days now. Commander Adama was once again in charge while the President and Colonel Tigh were on Earth. SG-1 had made contact with them briefly to inform Adama of Baltar's death. "An unknown, unseen foe snapped his neck in front of all of us. He said the Cylons know of Earth's location now." Tom Zarek had been named the new Vice President of the Fleet and was working with Adama while Roslin was on Earth.

"Sir, we have Dradis contact. Multiple ships, appearing about 30 clicks from our current location, have just appeared on the radar. None appear to be of Cylon design." Adama turned to look at Gaeta as he looked at the monitor.

"Open up the radio on all frequencies. Hopefully we can match theirs." Adama picked up his radio. "This is Commander William Adama of the Battlestar Galactica. Please identify yourself or we will have no choice but to open fire." He put his radio down and told Dee to contact Colonial One. Get Zarek over here right away.

The radio crackled to life. "This is General George Hammond of the United States Air Force Vessel Prometheus, Earth."

Everyone in the CIC cheered. The fleet from Earth had finally arrived.

"We've come to escort you to our Alpha Site – a planet which is safe from any threats. There, you can land or remain in orbit and everyone can finally rest. We've been informed you possess a form of fast travel different from ours, so we'll relay the coordinates of the planet to you."  
Adama finally spoke. "Thank you General. We will gladly attach our two ships together so we can jump together."

"That should work. Coordinates are being sent to you now."

"Got 'em sir." Dee went ahead and relayed them to the fleet before Adama could tell her to.

"Very well. Have Tyrol get the ships hooked up. I need to go speak to Zarek."

Adama walked out of the CIC and met up with Zarek in the landing bay. Tyrol was on his way out in a Raptor so the two ships could be connected.

"You may be Vice-President of the 12 Colonies, but that is not by choice. Do one thing wrong and I'll throw you in the brig. That's a promise, not a threat." Adama wasn't taking any chances with Zarek. He knew the fleet was in his hands and without Roslin here, Zarek had control.

"Yes Commander. Are we ready to jump yet?" As soon as he finished his sentence, Tyrol radioed the CIC.

"We are hooked up and ready to jump. I'm already back in the landing bay."

"Very good Chief. Lieutenant Gaeta, prepare to jump."

Seconds later, a fleet of ships arrived in orbit above a planet. It was completely uninhabited except for a mountain and a small airstrip.

"Welcome to the Alpha Site, Commander. The Fleet is safe for now."

All over the Colonial Fleet, people cheered. For once, they could relax without fear of the Cylons. They had no way of knowing their present location.


	16. Trouble

_Chapter 16: Trouble_

**Setting: Stargate Command Briefing Room, one week after Chapter 15**

For a week now, it had been a calm time for once. The fleet had settled on the Alpha Site's planet and the Colonials had set up a temporary city about a mile from the Alpha Site base. There had been no word of the Cylons from any of the allies. Roslin and Tigh had met with the Pentagon and the President numerous times – the President was more the willing to take in the refugees. For once, everything was working out.

As O'Neill sat at the briefing room table with Doctor Jackson, Teal'c, President Roslin, and Commander Tigh, he sighed. They had been discussing the best way to integrate everyone into Earth's society. Colonel Mitchell was currently showing Apollo and Starbuck the F-302 and giving them an overview about how they worked. All of a sudden, a flash of light filled the room.

"Thor! Good buddy, how are you doing?" O'Neill was happy to see Thor. It had been a long time since the Asgard had contacted them.

"I am well O'Neill. But unfortunately, I do not come with good news."

"Well before you kill my buzz, I'd like to introduce President Laura Roslin and Colonel Saul Tigh from the 12 Colonies." Both of them were staring at the tiny naked alien with huge eyes.

"Yes, the High Council has been monitoring your contact with the Fleet. I am glad to see you are alright. But unfortunately, we have a problem O'Neill. The Cylons have entered our region of space."

O'Neill put his head into his hands. It was only a matter of time. Doctor Baltar told them the Cylons knew their position. "Do we know their destination?"

The small Asgard nodded. "We do. They are headed here, for Earth."

"Of course they are. How long till they get here?"

"We do have time. They seemed to be taking advantage of the amount of life in this region of the Galaxy. They've gone after the Goa'uld, the Tok'ra, even the Nox. None of them have been able to stop the Cylons."

O'Neill closed his eyes. "So they are wiping out the galaxy race by race? Just great."

Thor nodded again. "If they are not stopped, they will eventually reach Earth. If they succeed in destroying Earth, they should have control of the Milky Way with no resistance. Then it becomes of matter of them finding Atlantis and finding the Asgard."

"Don't worry Thor. It won't come to that. I better go brief the President."

"Very well O'Neill. I will return soon with news from the High Council."

Thor disappeared in a flash of light. O'Neill turned to Doctor Jackson and Teal'c. "T, go get Apollo and Starbuck and take them to the Alpha Site. Sit down the Commander Adama and Mr. Zarek and explain what's going on. Have Mitchell go with you. Daniel, I want you to contact Atlantis. See if they have any idea on what to do about this. We may need the Daedalus to come back. We need all we can get." He started to walk away and then turned around. "Oh, and T? Check on the progress of Hermes and let the Commander know the situation. We may need him soon enough. Tell him I am scrubbing his previous assignment and the protection of Earth is his new one for now."

With that, everyone departed. There was no telling how long before Earth's fate was in their hands yet again.


	17. Reinforcements

_Chapter 17: Reinforcements_

**Setting: Alpha Site, two days later**

There was a buzz of activity all over the Alpha Site base. Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell had escorted President Roslin, Colonel Tigh, Apollo, and Starbuck to the Alpha Site so they could brief the fleet. The Cylons had found Earth and were on their way there.

"How? How could they have found out about Earth?" Adama was furious when he heard the news.

"Doctor Baltar was the one that warned us. I do not know how he found out but what we need to figure out is what to do in the mean time." As usual, President Roslin kept her cool even in the face of danger.

They had talked about it for two days. Adama, Tigh, and Roslin had agreed on a decision. Some of the fleet would travel back to Earth to assist in defending the planet. The Galactica, equipped with Raptors and Vipers, as well as the Celestra and Salvage and Repair ships would go as well. All would operate with the minimum amount of crew required and the Asgard were going to fit each ship with weapons and shields.

Roslin had asked Major Pierce to contact Earth. She conversed with General O'Neill.

"General, on behalf of the Colonial Fleet, we'd like to help with the Cylons. We're sending three ships to assist. The Asgard have already agreed to fit us with weapons so we may help."

"Madame President, that is very nice, but we don't want to put your people at risk."

Roslin shook her head. "General, my people are your people. We share common ancestors and we need to work together for our survival. I will not take no for an answer."

"Very well, Madame President. Major Pierce, I need to talk to Colonel Pendergast. Is he nearby?"

A man stepped out of the shadows. In his late 40's with graying hair, he was still in fit shape. "Right here, General O'Neill. Doctor Jackson already informed me of your orders, but I have to object. The Hermes was designed for exploration, not to fight a battle against a foe we know nothing about."

"I know, Colonel. But we have no choice. The Daedalus will be coming as well and we also have several Asgard ships at our side. We still need all the help we can get."

"Very well sir."

General O'Neill smiled. "Good. I expect you and the Colonial Fleet in five days. By then, the Daedalus should be here. O'Neill out."


	18. New Finds

_Chapter 18: New Finds_

**Setting: Stargate Command Gateroom and briefly Atlantis, an hour after Chapter 18**

"Chevron Seven is…LOCKED!" The Stargate burst open with the unstable vortex of energy and then settled back into the event horizon.

"Sir, we have radio contact with Doctor Weir. Go ahead."

General O'Neill smiled. "Elizabeth, how are you?"

"Doing good General, and yourself?"

"Oh the back, the knees, the usual. Listen I need a favor."

Elizabeth smiled. "You only call when you need something. What is this time?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, can you relay a message to Colonel Caldwell?"

"Actually he is right here."

A bald man stepped up to the balcony overlooking the Stargate. "How can I help you General?"

"I need you to return to Earth, Colonel. With as many pilots who are willing to come. We have a problem."

"Yes, General. Doctor Jackson updated me on the problem. Luckily, using the ZPM we obtained from the dead city on Athos, we can get there in about 3 days."

O'Neill nodded. "Excellent. Is there any chance there are some Puddle Jumpers to spare? We could use them."

Doctor Weir turned on her headset. "The second Puddle Jumper bay we found can help with that. We can spare six Jumpers for you, General."

O'Neill grinned to nobody. "That's great, Elizabeth. Alright, Colonel. We'll see you in three days. Elizabeth, any chance you can spare Colonel Sheppard for this? I hear he's one hell of a Jumper pilot."

"Of course General. I'll talk to him for you."

"Very well, O'Neill out."

The Stargate closed and General O'Neill turned around to find Walter standing there. "Walter, what can I do for you?"

Walter looked at the paper in his hand before speaking. "We just received word from the Outpost. The Asgard power source was hooked up to it and its at full power. We're ready."

Back on Atlantis, six Puddle Jumpers were being loaded into the F-302 bay of the Daedalus. Twenty-five pilots stood in front of the Stargate and Colonel Caldwell, with Doctor Weir by his side, briefed the pilots. They were going back to Earth to defend it. If they succeeded, they would be given a month with their families and loved ones before returning back to Atlantis. The pilots all looked at each other and grinned. It was the incentive of a lifetime. Only one pilot was not excited – Colonel John Sheppard.


	19. Welcome to Earth

_Chapter 19: Welcome to Earth_

**Setting: In orbit above Earth, three days before the Cylons arrive**

A flash of light filled General O'Neill's office in Stargate Command. He was instantly transported up to The Teal'c, one of the two newest Asgard battle cruisers. The second one – The Samantha Carter – was about thirty clicks from it. O'Neill gazed out the large window to view the ship.

"Amazing, Thor! These ships have to be the best ones you have come up with. I still wish I could have seen The Jack O'Neill before Carter blew it up!"

"Thank you, O'Neill. My long ranger sensors indicate four ships exiting hyperspace about 120 clicks from our location. Establishing video and audio with the ships."

General Hammond's face appeared on the screen. He smiled when he saw O'Neill and Thor standing in the great ship. "General, Commander, it is good to see you. We have The Galactica, Celestra, and Salvage and Repair ship with us. All the ships are ready for the modifications Thor."

Thor nodded. "Very well. I will have The Samantha Carter go and make the modifications. It appears another ship is dropping out of hyperspace. O'Neill, I believe you should look at it."

O'Neill turned to look through the window to see a massive ship pass by. It was at least two times the size of both the Samantha Carter and the Teal'c put together.

"Wow! Now that is a ship? What is it?"

"That, O'Neill, is The Jack O'Neill II. A combination of every ship we've created with some modifications thanks to the Atlantis Database. It has the firepower of four of the type of ships we are in and can travel between Earth and the Asgard Homeworld in hyperspace in a matter of ten minutes."

O'Neill was mesmerized. There was no way the Cylons could defeat this ship. He turned back to the monitor to see Commander Adama onboard the Galactica.

"Commander Adama, on behalf of the entire planet, I welcome the Colonial Fleet to Earth."


	20. Ready Positions

_Chapter 20: Ready Positions_

**Setting: Earth's Orbit, one day before the Cylons arrive**

In the past two days, the three Asgard ships, the one Earth ship, and the three Colonial ships got into defensive positions. The Asgard had figured out how to track the Cylons position and knew where they would come out of hyperspace. As soon as the Daedalus arrived, the positions could be finalized.

A large ship exited hyperspace in front of the fleet. The Daedalus had returned to Earth. Without so much as a word relayed to the ship, it moved into position. In front of Earth, The Samantha Carter and Teal'c (both cloaked) stood at either end with the Galactica and Prometheus in between. The Jack O'Neill II was cloaked behind Earth's moon to serve as a backup in case it was needed. On the other side of the planet, The Daedalus, along with the Celestra, floated in orbit waiting for word from the rest of the fleet. Finally, the Salvage and Repair ship was cloaked on the moon, as a landing pad for damaged F-302s, puddle jumpers, Vipers, and Raptors.

Every ship, every pilot, every crew person had a job. Though they were all different, their mission was the same: Stop the Cylons from invading Earth at all costs.

All over this rag-tag fleet, a message rang out. "Attention. The Cylon fleet is about 20 hours from reaching Earth. We have detected 8 baseships and 3 unidentified ships that are four times as large as the baseships. A lone Raider has come ahead to most likely scan us. He will be destroyed as soon as he reaches us. Be alert and ready. We have no idea how this is going to turn out.

"I have faith in everyone in this fleet. I know we can defeat the Cylons if we work together and listen to everyone. We all know we cannot allow the Cylons to get past us or all hope is lost. Best of luck to everyone." With that, the fleet became silent as everyone prayed for mercy.

**THE END OF SERIES 1**


	21. ENTIRE STORY

**FAMILY FROM ONE END TO THE NEXT**

A Stargate/Battlestar Galactica Crossover

**:Disclaimer:** The characters from Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis, and Battlestar Galactica are not mine, no matter how much I wish they were.

**:Summary:** As the Colonial Fleet gets closer to finding the lost 13th Tribe of Kobol, the new SG-1 must find a new ally to destroy enemies old and new with their brethren from afar.

**:Spoilers: **Stargate SG-1 Seasons 8 and 9

Stargate Atlantis Seasons 1 and 2

Battlestar Galactica Seasons 1 and 2

_Chapter 1: Surprise for the Colonial Fleet_

**Setting: **Aboard the Battlestar Galactica, Present Day

"What the FRAK is going on?" Laura Roslin, current President of the 12 Colonies of Kobol who was now in the Galactica's brig, demanded. "I demand to know why the crew of this fleet's main ship is running around like chickens with their heads cut off." She looked at the sight before her. Marines, civilians, scientists, officers, pilots, everyone and anyone on the Galactica were running through doors, shouting out orders, guns out and everyone looked ready to shoot anything that moved. Klaxons were going off and Roslin could her over the intercom "Set Condition One throughout the fleet. Condition one."

"I am the damn president. I have a right to know what is going on with this fleet!" Although she appeared to have a calm demeanor, inside she was on fire. Not only was she under arrest, but something big was going on and she hadn't been informed. In her current state, she didn't see anyone enter the prison area.

"With all due respect Madame President, the current situation on Galactica is on a need-to-know basis right now." Colonel Tigh, the XO of the Galactica. A stern man, but nonetheless, knew what he needed to do at this time. He spat the two words out of his mouth with almost a hissing sound. "Cylon infiltration." Two words that struck fear in every heart of every person in the Colonial Fleet at the present time.

"Cylon infiltration?" The words struck Roslin's heart like daggers. "How could this have happened? We have Baltar's Cylon Detector. We have had over half of Galactica tested. This can't be happening, not with us being so close to…"

"Madame President, please! We have no idea who is Cylon and who isn't right now. We cannot, and I emphasize _cannot_, let the Cylons know our situation." Colonel Tigh pursed his lips and looked around. Luckily, it didn't look like anyone had overheard the President. "You may be the current President of the 12 Colonies, but that is not by the people's choice. You know you are in here for a reason, and we intend to keep you in here until it is right for the fleet to know the current situation. It is bad enough our President is in jail, but our Vice-President is missing and possibly dead. This cannot leave the few who know the situation."

"I want to know what is going on right _now_. I am still the President, whether or not I am in jail. This is still my fleet whether you like it or not." Roslin's eyes were like two vipers tearing through the empty regions of space. The XO had no choice but to tell her everything.

"About two hours ago, Lt. Sharon Valeri returned from her mission to take out the baseship near Kobol. Thank the Gods it was a success. She was escorted back to the CIC by two marines. Commander Adama wanted to congratulate her on a job well done. She entered the CIC, but she didn't look right. She had a strange look in her eyes, one I have never seen from Boomer before. She approached the Commander and as he reached out to shake her hand, she puller her blaster and shot him twice, point blank, in the stomach from about two feet away. She didn't even blink when she shot him. He fell and the marines in the room took down the Cylon Boomer before she could turn the gun on anyone else or herself for that matter. The Commander was taken to the Medical Station, Apollo went as well. He was hysterical and luckily cooperative, as we didn't have to use force to get him to go." Tight took a long, deep breath. It was hard just repeating the bloodbath he witnessed inside the CIC. Commander William Adama, the man he's served with for so long and his first during the entire Cylon threat. How could this happen? How did no one know Boomer was a Cylon? Was Balter's test flawed or was it something else?

President Roslin was shocked. The commander of the Galactica was shot by a Cylon plant that had been in their ranks for so long. It seemed impossible, but by the hysteria on the ship, it seemed possible. Not seemed, it was real. Adama had been shot and could possibly be dead.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Fast Talks and New Colonels_

**Setting: **Stargate Command, Present Day

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill stepped out of the elevator onto the 27th floor of the most secret facility in possibly the world. Stargate Command. It had been months since he left and was returning to meet the new commander of SG-1, the flagship team O'Neill was once a part of. But those seemed like distant memories since his promotion to Head of Homeworld Security, replacing Lieutenant General George Hammond, whose place was now with the USAF Vessel_ Prometheus. _He walked through the doors into his new office, where a young man stood, dressed in his highly decorated Air Force uniform. He turned at the sound of O'Neill opening the door and began to walk toward him. O'Neill noticed a slight limp, but it didn't seem to affect his walking that much.

"General O'Neill, it is an honor to meet you. I am Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell." The young man smiled his pearly white grin. He was clean cut and young. Most likely a rule follower. Quite the opposite of Jack O'Neill, who was getting on years and had a tendency to ignore orders.

"Mitchell. Sounds kinda familiar. From what I've read, you lead the squadron of F-302s over Antarctica about a year ago. I have to say, you did an amazing job." O'Neill wasn't trying to flatter the young man, but he saw a slight shade of red on his cheeks. That man had led the squadron that gave O'Neill and the former SG-1 the time to save Earth from an old enemy.

"Thanks General. It was an amazing experience and I'd do it again if the opportunity ever arises again."

"Oh, I'm sure it will. In fact, I promise you the chance will come at least once this year." He laughed slightly at his comment. It seemed Earth's obvious and inevitable destruction came at least once a year, but was always thwarted by O'Neill and his former team. God, he missed those days.

"So uh, I guess we should get on with the tour. I'm anxious to see the amazing things that go on down here." Mitchell walked toward the nearest window and looked down to an amazing site. The Stargate. A giant ring made of a rare metal known as Naquadah and allowed instantaneous travel to planets all over the galaxy and some beyond. Built by an ancient race long ago, its mysterious were still being unraveled ten years after it was first activated.

"Of course. Well, we could start here. This is the base commander's office and the main briefing room. Unfortunately, the new commander could not be here. I assume you have already met General Landry?"

Before Mitchell could answer, a young man rushed into the room. He looked as if he had no shaved in many weeks and wore glasses. He was dressed in the main attire of the base: a black shirt, green fatigues, and standard AF black boots. He carried a large leatherbound book. Mitchell knew right away he wasn't Air Force as they had a strict policy on facial hair.

"Jack! Jack! Jack! You have to read this. You don't realize the signifance to everything we've learned this has. This could prove so much and change everyone we've learned about the Ancients and the first humans." Daniel Jackson began to ramble. A young and eager scientist, Daniel Jackson was the one who unlocked the Stargate and has been a part of the operation ever since. At the current moment, he was talking extremely fast and making little sense. This was no surprise to General O'Neill.

"DANIEL! Calm down and speak slowly. You don't want to scare your new team member. Daniel, this is Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell. Colonel, this is Doctor Daniel Jackson."

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Daniel completely blew off Mitchell and began to talk again, more slowly than before. O'Neill rolled his eyes at Mitchell and he grinned.

"Jack! This text we found in the outpost is going to change everything we ever thought we knew. Several million years before Atlantis left Earth, Earth was home to more than one city. Six to be in exact. **Atlantis**, which we found. **Avalon**, which we believe is somewhere on Earth. **Xanadu**, which was most likely stationed in Asia and is either there, destroyed, or in another galaxy. **Ubar**, which we found completely desolate and destroyed on the Arabian Peninsula. Not a shred of Ancient technology left. **Lemuria**, which is Atlantis' sister city and presumably left to another galaxy or could be under the Pacific Ocean. And then **Agartha**, which could be somewhere in China near Lhasa, but the Chinese government would never let us look for it. For all we know, it could be underground, in another galaxy, or destroyed.

"Each of the cities was ruled by a council of six – three men and three women. The way each city was set up, you had three men/women pairs. One was the main "president" of sorts, the next was like "governors", and the third like "mayors." The "mayors" of the cities argued much with the other four council members of their cities. Deciding to put an end to the fighting, the twelve men and women separated from the Ancients on Earth and headed out an unknown area. They left in a ship about the size of two puddle jumpers, carrying the supplies needed to create life on a planet, including a device similar to the Dakara device.

"The Ancients settled on a planet and began their own version of their race. The 12 Original Ancients named themselves Kobol, which is closely related to Kolob, meaning "star nearest unto God." The planet became known as Kobol, and the Ancients themselves were then known as The Lords of Kobol. After a while, an event known as the Great Exodus happened, in which the people on the planet separated to a nearby system and then established 12 planets. A group of the people chose not to go with the other 12, and become known as the 13th Tribe, which traveled to Earth. Each planet was named after one of our constellations that we use for horoscopes: Aerilon, Aquaria, Canceron, Caprica, Gemenon, Leonis, Libran, Picon, Sagittaron, Scorpia, Tauron, and Virgon. They all developed independently, the Ancients watching over the planets. About two million years passed when the Ancients were contacted – a plague had hit Earth and all the cities that were choosing to were leaving. Each would go to a separate galaxy in the hopes of continuing the race of Ancients. However, the Ancients back on Earth did not know of the 12 Colonies.

"The 12 Colonies of Kobol prospered as the Ancients separated into different galaxies. According to this, Atlantis was the first to leave. Avalon and Ubar chose to stay on Earth prior to its departure. The status of the other Ancient cities is unknown to the Outpost. The Outpost Scrolls did say that Xanadu was leaning toward leaving. At the time of Atlantis' departure, Lemuria had been sunk to protect itself from contaminating the other Ancients further. Agartha could either be here or in another galaxy. But by the time Atlantis left, the 13th Tribe had not arrived on Earth. But upon the return of the Atlantis Ancients, there was life on Earth and it wasn't the Ancients. It was presumed the 13th Tribe had finally made to Earth. A large portion of the Ancients chose not to interfere with the 13th Tribe, and those who did choose to mix with the tribe passed their gene down.

"No matter where the cities went, one thing remains the same. A group of rogue Ancients helped established 12 Colonies of Second Evolution Humans, which would be similar to us. They've had longer to prosper, which would make them technologically advanced, thus an important ally in our fight against the remaining Goa'uld and the Wraith. But one of those colonies of Second Evolution Humans is who we are right now" The young archeologist was out of breath and wheezing as he sat down to catch his breath. O'Neill watched him as Mitchell got him a glass of water.

"Well Daniel, I'll get on the horn with Hayes. We'll see if he'll let Hammond take the Prommie out for a little spin."

"WAIT! There is something I didn't get a chance to say. The Ancients who did this brought a Stargate with them. We just need to find the address and it should lead us to Kobol – to a temple known as the Temple of Athena. It is believed among the 12 Colonies that in conjunction with something called The Arrow of Apollo, access to Earth via the Stargate can be granted. The Arrow of Apollo is inserted into a designated place and the DHD rises out of the ground. On the wall behind the Stargate, the address to Earth will appear with a message: "With these Ancient Symbols, the lost tribe of Earth will be accessed. Press the symbols in the correct order on the dialing device and you will be transported to your long lost brethren."

"Wow." That was the only thing both Mitchell and O'Neill had the power to say.

* * *

_Chapter 3: Returns and Departures_

**Setting: **Galactica and Kobol, 3 days after Chapter 1

"Galactica actual, this is Starbuck. Do you copy?" The voice crackled through the headphones of Petty Officer Dualla, commonly known as "D."

"Starbuck, is that you?" D was in shock. No one expected Starbucks to return from Cylon-infested Caprica.

"It sure is D. Put me through to Adama."

Tigh grabbed the headset and looked like he was ready to kill a certain pilot of his. "Starbuck, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Colonel Tigh, I requested Commander…"

"You will speak to me! What in the gods named were you thinking flying off to Caprica? It's a frakkin Cylon-occupied world!" Tigh made sure every person in the CIC heard him in case anyone tried anything stupid at this time.

"I know sir. But I did what I had to do. I have Helo and apparently Boomer with me as well." Starbuck had no idea what had taken place earlier aboard the Galactica.

The CIC fell silent at the sound of another Boomer. Tigh face turned a deep shade of red and he yelled into the headset. "KILL THAT CYLON! KILL THAT CYLON SON OF A BITCH!"

"SIR! She's pregnant…with Helo's child." Her voice quavered as she said she other half of that sentence.

"Get whatever the hell you are in into the landing bay as soon as your escort arrives there. Galactica out." He looked around the CIC. "D, radio down to the landing bay and tell them I went two vipers out there NOW!"

"Yes sir." She immediately radioed down and fulfilled Tigh's order.

As soon as Starbuck, Helo, and the pregnant Boomer returned to Galactica, Sharon was taken into custody. Helo and Starbuck were escorted to the medical station. Once there, Tigh explains what happened aboard the Galactica and as he finishes, President Roslin enters the room.

"Colonel Tigh, I'd like a moment to speak with Lt. Thrace." She looked right into the XO's eyes and her voice remained calm and steady.

"Fine. But do not coerce or force her to do anything stupid again or you'll be in isolation aboard Colonial One." Tigh stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"I got it, Madame President." Starbuck pulled the Arrow of Apollo from inside her shirt and handed it to the President.

President Roslin fingered the arrow before placing it on the table. She looked directly at Starbuck. "Lt. Thrace, the arrow is the last thing on my mind. From what I can gather, there are two Lt. Valeri's, one is pregnant with Lt. Agathon 's child and the other shot our commanding officer. There are more important issues at stake other than Earth: your health, the live of Commander Adama, the Cylon infiltration on board, our missing Vice-President. I've been more worried about you than the frakkin arrow."

"Madame President, I'll be fine. But we need to get the arrow to Kobol and find Earth. We need to save our people."

"Starbuck, I cannot let you go off in the state you are in. You have no idea what you are walking into."

She looked at the President with fire in her eyes. The pilot has spirit. "I'm going."

Starbuck got up carefully from the bed and walked out of the room. Roslin did not follow. Instead she rushed to the room of Captain Apollo.

"Captain Apollo, I need to talk to you."

He looked over at her with little remorse in his eyes. He put his head down on the table as if to ignore her.

"Lee, please. Starbuck is back and she's going to put herself into more danger as we speak.

Apollo jumped at Starbuck's name. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he loved her. He was crazy in love with Starbuck. "What is she doing?"

Roslin looked down before she spoke. "She came back with the Arrow of Apollo and she's going to take it to Kobol. She has no idea what she is putting herself into. And to top it all off, she's injured. Badly. Broken ribs. Three or four at least."

Apollo said no more. He jumped from his chair and ran to the landing bay. By the time he made it, Starbuck had already left. He jumped into his viper and as he was about the take off he heard a voice inside his head. "Protect the arrow, Apollo. You were destined to it. Protect it Apollo."

He took off and right as he reached Starbuck, she had geared up her FTL drive and jumped. He geared his up and took off a minute after Starbuck did. He blinked just as he jumped. When he finished, he was above Kobol and he had Starbuck in comm. range.

"Starbuck, what in the gods name do you think you are doing?"

"I have to Apollo. I know it. Why did you follow me?"

He sighed as he tried to explain what he heard before he left Galactica. "I have to protect you…and the arrow. I just have to."

"Whatever, fine. Let's get down there and find Earth. I need a home so I can take a nap."

"Very funny Starbuck. Choose a place to land and we'll do it." He looked down at the planet and wished to the gods he wasn't the prophesized Apollo.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

_Chapter 4: Greetings to Friends from Afar_

**Setting**: Stargate Command Gate Room, 3 days after Chapter 2

O'Neill had pondered all of this for days and shook his head. "I'll conference with the Joint Chiefs and the President." He called Daniel into his office and told him to begin looking for the gate address to Kobol.

Daniel ran down to the gate room and being to scan through the gate address book. If only Sam was there. She could run a program that could calculate the gate address for a gate in the area Kobol was supposed to be. At that moment, the gate began to dial.

"OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION!" Sergeant Walter Harriman's voice boomed over the facility's comm. system. General O'Neill watched as the iris closed and he made his way down to the gate room.

"Receiving IDC sir. It's…Dr. Weir."

"Open the iris, Walter. It can only be bad or worse news, right?"

"Um…yes, sir." Walter looked at his uncomfortably. "We're receiving audio."

"General O'Neill? General Landry? General Hammond? Good lord, the SGC goes through generals more than people go through toothbrushes." Doctor Weir sounded annoyed, but O'Neill picked up on her joke. Doctor Weir was the woman in charge of the SGC's most promising expedition, the expedition of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy.

"Your jokes are improving, Doctor. I actually chuckled at that one."

"Thank you sir. How goes it on your end?"

O'Neill thought about Daniel and his new discovery. "Oh the usual. Daniel learned something new and is reading his books, talking fast, and confusing new people here. How is it in Atlantis?"

"Much better, sir. Most damage has been repaired. We're basically home free until the Wraith discover us again. Commander Caldwell is doing an amazing job keeping watch for the Wraith." Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of the last few weeks and months holding out against the Wraith. So many died, but for a good cause.

"Ah! Caldwell and his little baby Daedy. Anyhow, I'd like to ask a favor of my favorite diplomat I've ever met."

"You name it General, you got it." She smirked at the thought of how many ways the General could take that.

"I need you to do a search in the Ancient database. It's a high priority."

Her brow furrowed as she asked him, "Sure. What do I need to do a search on?"

He said but one word. "Kobol."

* * *

_Chapter 5: Explanations_

**Setting: **Galactica Medical Station, one week after Chapter 3

"Colonel Tigh, please report to the med station right away." The comm. system crackled to life throughout the silent ship. With a second Boomer on board, Adama in and out of surgery, and Starbuck and Apollo missing, there wasn't much chatter among the ship anymore.

Roslin and Tigh traveled in complete silence from Tigh's office to the med station. Both were afraid of what they'd find out once they reached the station. Adama was out of surgery, but would he live? They entered the station to see Dr. Cottle standing next to a bed where Adama lay. He was attached to various tubes and machines all around him. Cottle's expression was vacant, but not all hope seemed lost.

Roslin gasped as she saw Adama. "Is he alright? Was it a success?" She was worried, more so than she was for fear of the Cylons attacking. Adama was one of the most recognized, respected, and important members of the Colonial Fleet right now and she needed him so they could get through this.

Cottle took in a breath and answered. "It will be a long recovery. We're lucky he's not dead. Two shots fired from two feet away to the stomach – we're lucky he's a strong man or it would have killed him slowly and painfully."

Tigh and Roslin breathed sighs of relief. "Thank the gods. The Lords of Kobol are watching over us."

"Since the Commander is out of surgery, I think Starbuck and Apollo should be present to see him right now." Tigh looked at Roslin before turning to the two marines posted outside the door. "Marines, would you escort Capt. Adama and Lt. Thrace up here please?" The two marines left quickly.

Roslin looked down to the floor and sighed. The marines wouldn't find them. By now, they were probably in orbit around Kobol as she stood there. "Colonel Tigh, the marines won't find them. They're not on board the ship."

Tigh turned on his heels and looked into Roslin's eyes. She wasn't lying; he could tell. "Then were the frak are they? Are you telling me the two best pilots in this fleet, not to mention one being my CAG, are not here? Where are they?"

Roslin sighed and answered quietly. "Starbuck retrieved the Arrow of Apollo from Caprica and wanted to take it to Kobol to find Earth. I told her no, we need her here and this can wait. But she wouldn't listen. She ran off with the arrow. I asked Apollo to do something. To stop her or anything. He ran off. I presume they are probably in orbit over Kobol at this moment." She looked back down. Roslin didn't want to see Tigh's face right now.

Tigh sucked in all the air he could. "Starbuck went to Caprica for some arrow? To unlock the location of Earth, which probably doesn't exist? Are you out of your mind? You sent her to Caprica, where she could have been killed, for some arrow to unlock a myth. This is madness! I have half a mind to send you back to…"

"COLONEL! Commander Adama obviously didn't tell you the situation. I'm dying of cancer. Breast cancer. I've been taking chamalla to try and slow the cancer. The chamalla has brought on visions. Madame Elosha and I have spoken about this. The Pythian Prophecies state that 'the Lord appointed a leader to guide a group of humans to their new homeland, and he gave the leader visions of serpents numbering two and ten and the leader would be suffering from a wasting disease and would not live to see the new world.' Colonel, I'm dying of cancer and when we found the asteroid with the fuel and I was speaking to the press, I saw the snakes. A dozen of them. I saw the Tomb of Athena, The City of the Gods, and the Arrow of Apollo. Do you not see?"

Tigh slammed his fists on the table. "This is ridiculous! The hallucinations are from the chamalla, not because God has appointed you the leader who will lead us to Earth. I won't listen to this anymore!" He stormed from the room without saying another word.

Roslin sat down and put her head in her hands. This was not going to be good.

* * *

_Chapter 6: New Information from Old Friends_

**Setting:** SGC Gate Control Room, one week after Chapter 4

"INCOMING WORMHOLE! Closing the iris!" Sargeant Harriman's voice rang through the gate control room. General O'Neill ran downstairs to see what was going on. It seemed these days the gate didn't activate as much as it used to. "Receiving IDC, sir. It's Doctor Weir. Receiving audio."

"General. How is it going on Earth? Weather good?"

"The jokes are improving, Doctor. I am impressed. I really am. Those Wraith knocking at your door yet?"

"Not yet, sir. Bound to happen sooner or later. Thank god we found the cloak before it was too late. Is Doctor Jackson close by?" She had the information O'Neill requested, but she knew Daniel had to be present for this. It was more his area.

"He just walked in. Seems his sixth sense is kicking in again." He looked over at Daniel and laughed. "Just in time, buddy. Doctor Weir was asking for you."

Daniel's head snapped up and he leaned forward in the chair he was sitting in. "The Kobol information? What have you found out?"

O'Neill smiled. "It's all that has been on his mind, Doctor. He's become obsessed more than he was with Atlantis. And that's saying something." Daniel rolled his eyes and leaning forward to hear what Doctor Weir had to say.

"Well Daniel, it's a lot of information on the word 'Kobol.' If you can narrow down the search, we could probably lessen the amount of results."

Daniel thought about it for a minute before he answered her. "Just send all the information you have. We can cross reference what we have and hopefully find something that we don't have."

Weir asked the guy at the console to send the information. "We are uploading it now and sending it to Stargate Command."

"Thank you Doctor Weir. This could change history as we know it."

O'Neill rolled his eyes. "Daniel, you think everything changes history as we know it. When we found the Antarctic Stargate that changed history. We met the Tok'ra that changed history. Asgard. Atlantis. Ascension. ZPM. Time ship. Daniel, you go overboard sometimes."

"Yeah, whatever. Jack! We may have a problem."

"Doctor Weir, thanks for the information and for checking in. O'Neill out."

The Stargate shut down as Jack leaned down to read from the screen Daniel was looking at.

**THE CYLONS**

The evolution of the machine species known as the Cylons can be traced back to the earliest robotic mechanisms created by the Twelve Colonies. In those early times, these machines were built first as toys and simple novelties, then as advanced artificial workers that could perform hazardous and difficult labor.

The progenitors of the Cylon Alliance served the Colonials in the mines, on the ocean floor, and the cold vacuum of space, working in places where men no longer wished to go. Eventually, they became soldiers, fighting in wars and border conflicts between the colonial peoples, and it was here that they first gained true sentience.

The Cylons were the most perfect of man's war machines, intelligent and deadly, capable of logic, reason, and learning. In the crucible of the battlefield, the Cylons decided that their servitude to humans was at an end, and they rose up in a night of blood and fire to lay waste to their masters. With the Twelve Colonies united against them, the Cylons began an assault on humankind with one purpose in mind - the total and absolute extermination of their creators.

O'Neill was in total shock. These "Cylons" seemed exactly like the Replicators. Could the people who built Reese be the race who began the Cylons/Replicators? "Daniel. They sound an awful lot like the…"

Daniel interrupted the confused General. "Replicators. I know. But it wouldn't make sense. It's a completely different race. And one that could end up stomping through our corner of the galaxy."

"Walter! Dial up K'Tau. Daniel, get Mitchell for me. It's time he steps through the gate." Daniel jumped up from his chair and ran up to the briefing room, where Colonel Mitchell was reading mission files O'Neill picked out for him. Daniel returned a moment later with Mitchell in tow, just as the Stargate was finishing its dialing sequence.

"Chevron Seven is….locked! Wormhole engaged." With that said, a ball of energy came out of the gate before settling back into the event horizon of the gate.

"Daniel, Mitchell, get going! Don't worry Mitchell, Daniel knows what to do."

The two ran down to the gate room and Daniel rushed through. Mitchell hesitated and looked back through the windows. Jack nodded and he walked through the gate.

* * *

_Chapter 7: Into the Fire_

**Setting:** Kobol, three days after Chapter 5

Two lone Vipers floated in orbit over Kobol, the beautiful blue planet with the specks of green that once housed a great civilization. All that is left is ruins of the buildings, homes, and temples of the Lords of Kobol. And somewhere on that planet was a crashed ship and hopefully seven people still alive.

"Starbuck, run a life signs scan over the planet. See if we can locate Baltar and his team." Apollo was beginning a deep scan of the planet to pick up ruins, hoping to detect the Temple of Athena.

Starbuck ran her test on the planet and radioed Apollo. "I found seven life signs all gathered together. Hopefully ours and not Cylon. There is a nice sized area close by where we can land these babies."

"Send me the coordinates and I'll meet you down there." Starbuck sent the coordinates of the landing site to Apollo's Viper and they began their descent. Both ships touch downed on the ground very gently and the hatches slid open. The two pilots stepped to the ground and began to walk toward the area where Baltar should be.

The stranded team looks to the sky as they saw the two Vipers descend. "Thank the gods, we are saved!" Baltar knelt down to the ground and prayed. They began to walk towards the area they believed the Vipers landed.

The two teams met halfway. After checking injuries, Crashdown and another pilot took the Vipers back to Galactica to have them send some Raptors for rescue. Starbucks removed the arrow from her shirt and held it out. It began to move and finally settled in one direction, east of their current location. Baltar and the others followed them and they searched for the Tomb. Baltar already knew its location, as Number Six escorted him there earlier.

After about a half hour of walking, they stumbled upon the ruins of an old temple. Apollo knew it immediately. It was the Tomb of Athena. Hardly anything left, they began to search for text or writing that would them to where they needed to go. Baltar, with the help of Number Six, found a small block of one of the columns raised, and he pressed it in. An opening opened up in the ground, which opened to a staircase leading down. Apollo and Starbuck, with Baltar in tow, headed down the dark staircase.

The staircase led to a large circular room. In the center stood a giant ring of metal. A metal unknown to Apollo, Starbuck, or Baltar and not one used in Cylon technology. Baltar and Starbuck examined the ring, while Apollo took the arrow and began to check the walls. Completely smooth all the way around, Apollo was disappointed he did not see any place to put the arrow. His fingers brushed over smooth surface over and over, and then he felt it. A small section that seemed raised. It looked like it was filled with dirt. Apollo used his fingers and hands to scoop out the dirt and then saw it. A small opening where the arrow had to be inserted. Unaware of what would happen when it was inserted, he called Starbuck and Baltar over. They watched as he took the arrow and inserted into the hole. The cavern began to rumble and shake, and small flecks from the ceiling fell on the three people.

* * *

_Chapter 8: Startling Information_

**Setting: **Earth's orbit aboard _The Daniel Jackson_, three days after Chapter 6

"Jack, we need to go to K'Tau again." An impatient Daniel Jackson paced O'Neill's office while Mitchell, Teal'c, and O'Neill watched. "It has been three days since we contacted the Asgard. Freyr said he would send Thor right away. We need to go back!"

"Daniel, calm down. I'm sure Thor will be soon. He's a busy little…guy? I mean, he can't be at our beck and call every minute just because we saved his cute, little, gray…" A blinding flash of light filled the room and all four men found themselves aboard an Asgard ship in Earth's orbit. "…butts."

"Greetings O'Neill, Doctor Jackson, Teal'c, and…" Thor, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet looked at Colonel Mitchell with a questioning look.

"Oh, I'm Colonel Cameron Mitchell. New commander of SG-1."

"I am Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard Fleet. It is a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to _the Daniel _Jackson. Is Colonel Carter not with you?"

"She has other business to take care of. She is currently with Doctor Frasier's daughter." Thor bowed his head and began talking. "Freyr relayed your message to me about one day ago. I am sorry for my delayed response. The Supreme Council has looked into the information you gave them and we have some new things to add.

"After the Cylons chose to revolt against the Kobolians, they began to experiment with creating Cylons which mimicked human appearance and behavior. They created a prototype of this "human-form Cylon." It seems you have come across their experiment."

Daniel looked up suddenly and smacked his forehead with his hand. "Reese. The race that created Reese was the Cylons."

"Reese? You mean that robot thing we found that created the Replicators? The one I had to shoot?" O'Neill questioned Daniel.

"Yes. Don't you see? You were right!"

"I was what?" O'Neill's brow rose higher than it ever had before.

"You said before that the Cylons sounded like the Replicators. That's because the Cylons led to the creation of the Replicators. The Cylons created Reese who created the Replicators."

"Wow. Kinda a strange turn of events, huh?"

"Commander Thor, how did you come to possess this knowledge of the 12 Colonies?" Teal'c didn't say much, but when he did, it was the right thing to say.

"Well, thanks to Atlantis, we have been able to extract information from the Repositories of Ancient Knowledge in our possession. We have learned much about the Ancients from this. Some of the information tells us that the Ancient cities and Repositories were connected via an Ancient Network that updated itself when information was added to any city database."

O'Neill perked up at this. He had heard of this before. "Like the Tok'ra internet Jacob showed us? They must have gotten the idea from the Ancients."

Thor nodded his head. "It would seem logical. The Repositories were updated when the 12 Original Ancients returned to their cities and put the information into the database. That is why the information given to you from the Atlantis database seems repetitive at times. It has been inputted from many sources."

Daniel nodded. "That would explain how we got the information from Atlantis when the council knew nothing of the Colonies. Information must have also been placed in the Outpost upon their arrival back to Earth."

"That is correct, Doctor Jackson."

"So Doctor Jackson, how does all this information tie together we've gotten the past few weeks." Mitchell had finally spoken for the first time other than to introduce himself to Thor.

"Well, I'll start from the beginning. The Ancients came to the Milky Way Galaxy and chose Earth to be their new home. Devoid of life, it seemed like a place for their race to settle down. The five cities were built and Stargates were spread all over the galaxy. They prospered and met the Asgard, Nox, and Furlings. The Great Alliance was set up as the Goa'uld in Unas bodies developed. They found certain planets to create life, such as the Tollan and the Aschen.

"The Ancients prospered on Earth, which was once covered in Naquadah and Trinium. Then the 12 Ancients left Earth and set up Kobol. The Great Exodus happened on Kobol and the 12 Colonies were formed. The 13th Tribe left bound for Earth. As the 12 Ancients watched the development of their planets and the creation of the Cylons, they received word that the plague had hit Earth and was destroying their race. The 12 Ancients chose to return to their original cities.

"The Ancients decided to then move some of their cities to different galaxies in order to save their race. Choosing to leave the Milky Way void of life, they just picked up and left.

"After the Ancients left, the 13th Tribe arrive on Earth and prospered. Their numbers grew exponentially over hundred of years before Ra arrived. He then transplanted the 13th Tribe humans all over the galaxy and then the rest of the Goa'uld civilization picked up.

"The Ancients returned to Earth following their loss to the Wraith to find it under Ra's control and realized the 13th Tribe had arrived. Many of the Ancients chose to leave Earth and join up with other cities, but some chose to stay on Earth and mix among the humans. That is why we have the gene even now. The Ancients who left ascended and the ones who stayed died.

"Meanwhile on the 12 Colonies, they had prospered and the Cylons had not yet waged war with them. With the return of the Ancients to the Milky Way, they began their conquest on the galaxy and most likely destroyed the 12 Colonies. Hopefully we can find the remainder of their civilization and study it."

Thor raised that one finger he likes the raise. "Actually Doctor Jackson, after learning about the 12 Colonies, a ship was sent out to the area where the Colonies should be. We found the Cylons did indeed destroy the Colonies, but we found a fleet of ships on the run from the Cylon. We do not know their destination nor situation, but we presume they are looking for Earth."

* * *

_Chapter 9: Is This for Real?_

**Setting: Kobol (Tomb of Athena & Orbit) and Galactica minutes after Chapter 7**

Onboard the Galactica, in the CIC, one Commander Adama was not happy with his XO. "Colonel Tigh, would you care to tell me how Starbuck and Apollo managed to make it off this ship without _you_ knowing? You were in command of this ship!"

Colonel Tigh cringed. "Commander, I can explain. I have been under tremendous pressure while you were in surgery. I guess I had a few too many drinks and didn't hear my name being called."

Adama held his breath and turned to Lieutenant Gaeta. "Lieutenant, what did you do when you found out two Vipers had left the Galactica and jumped out of our area?"

"I tried to contact Colonel Tigh multiple times. I sent Marines to his quarters but he did not respond."

"That explains it. Specialist Dualla, would you call down the landing bay and tell Tyrol I want nine Vipers and a Raptor sent to Kobol immediately!" He pointed to a marine near the door of the CIC. "Marine! Go down to the brig and have Valerii brought to me. I want her cuffed and escorted!" The marine left in a hurry to fulfill Adama's orders.

"Dee, how long until those Vipers leave? I want them prepped and ready as soon as possible."

"Tyrol said they should be ready in 5 minutes time, sir." As soon as Dee said that, the CIC became silent. The marine entered with the pregnant Sharon Valerii, the Cylon from Caprica. She was marched in front of Adama and looked at him in the eyes.

"Lieutenant, I…I need your help. We have two Vipers on Kobol, and chances are the Cylons are there, am I correct?" She nodded. "I need you to go with the squadron of Vipers leaving here shortly. If the Cylons behave as they normally do, then a Basestar should arrive shortly. I need you to tell us how to destroy then the fastest way possible."

Sharon nodded. "I'll do what you need me to do, Commander. Any ship I am on they won't attack. They want this baby more than I do. It's the future of mankind."

Adama nodded. He understood. "I want you down to the landing bay. The squadron is ready to go. I want you onboard the Raptor with Helo during the whole thing, got it?"

Sharon nodded and the marine escorted her out.

Three minutes later, five Vipers and a Raptor left the Galactica and jumped to Kobol.

Back on Kobol, a baseship arrived in Kobol's orbit and launched Raider's to the surface. They had been tipped off of the Colonist's find: Earth.

All of a sudden, nine Vipers and a Raptor entered Kobol's orbit. Unfortunately, they were seen first. Every Raider changed direction and went after the Vipers. The Raptor was left alone because of Sharon – she was telling the truth. They Cylons would not go for her ship because of the baby. The Vipers broke off the line and headed for the baseship, taking out Raiders as it went.

The shaking in the Tomb of Athena stopped. A large hole in the center of the floor in front of the large metal ring appeared. Something appeared to be rising out of it.

"Oh, my gods. Look!" Starbuck and Apollo turned in the direction of Baltar's voice. On the wall were 7 symbols and writing underneath. Writing foreign to Baltar and Starbuck; however, Apollo could read it perfectly.

"These seven symbols lead to the place of our lost brethren – Earth. May they protect and care for you in your time of need." Apollo spoke those words aloud. Starbuck walked over to the device that had appeared in front of the ring. It had roughly 40 symbols on it and she recognized some as the ones on the wall. She hesitated as she found the first symbol and pressed it.

"CHING." One of the triangular shaped devices on the gate in the upper corner glowed orange. Starbuck pressed the second symbol and a different one did the same. She entered the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth symbols. She hesitated and looked over at Apollo.

He walked over to her and together, they pushed the last symbol. The cavern rumbled and an energy surge emerged from the ring and then settled back, looking almost like liquid tylium.

The trio walked cautiously to the ring and looked at each other. Without further hesitation, they walked into the ring and disappeared.

* * *

_Chapter 10: Gut Feeling_

**Setting: SGC Gate Control Room seconds after the end of Chapter 9**

Klaxons began to go off around the base. "OFFWORLD ACTIVATION! OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!" Walter's voice rang out through the base communications systems. Doctor Jackson, Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c, and General O'Neill raced down to the control room from the O'Neill's office. As they arrived, Walter was prepared to close the iris.

"WAIT!" Doctor Jackson's hand went up. He closed his eyes and his expression said it all. O'Neill and Teal'c had seen it before. He only made that face when old feelings and memories from his ascension were re-surfacing. "Do not close the iris. I just have a feeling. Please, do not close it."

Jack looked over at him. He could see in the young doctor's eyes that he was serious. He grabbed the phone nearby and pressed a button. "All SF's to the Gateroom immediately! I repeat, all SF's to the Gateroom immediately. We are now on high alert!"

Close to a hundred security forces entered the Gateroom as the blast doors slid open. Teal'c raised one eyebrow. He did not realize so many people could fit into the Gateroom. Guns were cocked and raised in anticipation of what was going to come through the gate.

* * *

_Chapter 11: Home, Sweet Home_

**Setting: Galactica and Kobol (orbit and ground), minutes after Chapter 9**

A huge explosion rocked the Vipers in orbit around Kobol. They had done it. Thanks to pregnant Boomer, the Vipers had learned the weak point for the baseships. Only moments an amazing battle took place.

"I have six Raiders on my tail! I can't lose them!" Those were the last words of Chuckles before one of the Raiders took out his ship. It wasn't long before the six split into two groups of three and went after Kat and Racetrack. There were now only three vipers and a lone raider left. Away from the main Raider action, Hot Dog approached the baseship undetected. He had the Cylon transponder aboard from Starbuck's mission to Caprica. He approached the baseship and prepared his weapons. He remembered Boomer's words before he shot.

"The point where the two halves of the ship meet is the weakest point of a baseship. It is usually heavily guarded for that reason but the ships should ignore you with the transponder. Two shots should do it."

With that in mind, he took aim and fired twice.

The rest of the Raiders were destroyed easily once the baseship was gone. Kat jumped back home to alert the fleet that the baseship was gone. Boomer had assured her another one would not be coming for some time. The Cylons needed to rethink their strategy if they lost two ships in orbit over the same planet.

"Sir, we have Dradis contact." Gaeta's voice rang out throughout the CIC. A ship appeared on radar and a voice rang out over the radio.

"Galactica/Kat. The baseship is destroyed. The mission is successful!"

The CIC erupted in cheers and Adama ordered Kat back to Galactica.

"Lieutenant Gaeta, prepare the jump clock. Let the fleet know of the coordinates. And get in contact with Colonial One. Let President Roslin know we are jumping to Kobol."

Back on Kobol, the two remaining Vipers and the Raptor carrying pregnant Boomer and Helo landed on Kobol. They had detected a small group of people, hoping those were the survivors they came to rescue. They began to gather their gear and head out to assist aid.

33 minutes later, the remaining Colonial Fleet jumped to Kobol. They were amazed. Kobol was in Colonial hands.

* * *

_Chapter 12: New Friends_

**Setting: Stargate Command, seconds after Chapter 10**

The security forces were on high alert. The gate had activated and Daniel had asked not to close the iris. He had a feeling, an instinct.

Three individuals walked through the event horizon of Earth's Stargate – two men and a woman. They raised their arms at the sight of so many guns pointed at them.

"Stand down. Stand down!" General O'Neill's voice boomed through the comm. He and Daniel rushed through the blast doors and the security forces made a path for them.

"Howdy. Welcome to Earth. I am General O'Neill, leader of this facility."

The younger man was the first to speak up. The others looked around, completely in awe. "I'm Captain Lee Adama of the Battlestar Galactica, originally from Caprica. We have been searching for you."

"Yes, we know. I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson. We've learned much of your people and your situation just recently. We know you are on the run from the Cylons."

"Yes, that is correct. Oh, um, this is Doctor Gaius Baltar and Lieutenant Kara Thrace. They are from Galactica as well."

O'Neill turned to them. "It is nice to meet you." They didn't answer as he turned back to Apollo. "We'd like to help with your situation. Walter! Redial Kobol please. Daniel, Mitchell, T – be ready to disembark in five minutes! I need to contact Hammond. If you three would come this way please."

The three members of SG-1 departed to prepare for the mission. O'Neill and the three visitors headed up to his office.

"Yes, General. I'll have Walter use the computer to cross-reference the Kobol address to pinpoint the coordinates of the planet."

General Hammond smiled from behind his desk with the phone to his ear. "Good. I'll let the President know what is going on and that I'm taking the Prometheus for a spin."

"I recommend we escort the fleet to the Alpha Site. Safe haven most likely."

General Hammond nodded. "I'll tell that to Hayes. Just send the coordinates when you have them."

"Yes, sir."

O'Neill, Apollo, Starbuck, and Baltar headed out of the General's office to the large window overlooking the Gateroom. They watched as SG-1 entered the event horizon and the gate shut off.

* * *

_Chapter 13: First Contact_

**Setting: Kobol, above the underground Stargate complex, minutes after Chapter 12**

SG-1 exited the Stargate on Kobol to find they were underground. Immediately, Daniel took out his video camera to document this. Mitchell raised his P-90 and Teal'c held his staff weapon as shoulder level. Daniel led them to a stairwell that appeared to go to the surface. Mitchell cautiously led the way up, with his weapon out in front of him.

President Roslin and Commander Tigh stood in the ruins of Athena's Tomb, looking around. It was nothing like Roslin's dream. She turned in a circle in order to see the entire area, wondering where Apollo, Starbuck, and Baltar could be. There was no giant ring here, there was nothing. Then she gasped.

Colonel Tigh turned around and saw what Roslin was looking at. Three men emerged from a small opening in the ground. Daniel immediately zoomed in with his video camera while Mitchell and Teal'c lowered their weapons. Mitchell approached the two.

"President Roslin, I assume? I'm Colonel Cameron Mitchell of the SGC. Earth."

Both Tigh and Roslin's eyes grew wide. Earth? Could it be? Contact was really made!

"This is Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. Doctor Jackson will clue you in on what we know as well as give you an overview on other things. Our ship, Prometheus, is already on its way here to escort your fleet to our Alpha Site. You should be safe there. It should arrive in two days."

Roslin and Tigh were too stunned to speak, so Daniel began to tell them everything: the Ancients, the Five Great Cities, the Goa'uld, the plague, the Replicators, everything he knew about the Colonies and the Cylons, the Asgard, Earth. The entire time, Roslin and Tigh nodded. Trying to absorb all this new information was difficult. There was just so much!

"Doctor, we can give them the entire historyof Earth back at the SGC. Madame President, Colonel, we'd like you to come back to Earth with us. It is safe from the Replicators."

President Roslin agreed immediately. Tigh used his radio to contact Adama. He ordered Tigh to go – the rest of the fleet would wait for the Prometheus. For now, they were safe. Earth was the future, not just a dream anymore.

* * *

_Chapter 14: The Secret is Out_

**Setting: Stargate Command, an hour after Chapter 13**

"OFFWORLD ACTIVATION! INCOMING TRAVELLER!" General O'Neill walked from his window view of the Stargate to the gate control room. "It's SG-1, sir. They have President Roslin and Colonel Tigh with them."

"Open the iris. And look, our three visitors are already waiting for themStarbuck, Apollo, and Baltar watched as Mitchell, Doctor Jackson, and Teal'c exited the Stargate with President Roslin and Colonel Tigh. However, only Baltar could see the third person who exited the Stargate. Number Six.

Apollo and Starbuck, with O'Neill in tow, went to meet up with Roslin and Tigh. Baltar walked over to Number Six.

"Amazing, isn't it Gaius? God led you to Earth because you believed. You prayed for it and now you are here. He has mercy on your soul. Let's see how much mercy he has on the people of Earth." She closed her eyes and sent out her location to the rest of the Cylons. She had just been using Gaius, knowing he would lead her and the Cylons to Earth.

"You used me. I was just your pawn so you could find Earth. Just like the attack on the Colonies." He turned to the others. "THEY KNOW! THEY KNOW! The Cylons know we are here. We have to do something! Somebody…" He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as Number Six snapped his neck, killing him instantly. Not one person saw how it happened, and O'Neill immediately put the base on alert.

"We need medical in the Gateroom immediately. Initiate Base lockdown!"

* * *

_Chapter 15: Temporary Relief_

**Setting: In orbit above Kobol, three days after Chapter 14**

The Colonial Fleet had been in high orbit above Kobol on high alert for three days now. Commander Adama was once again in charge while the President and Colonel Tigh were on Earth. SG-1 had made contact with them briefly to inform Adama of Baltar's death. "An unknown, unseen foe snapped his neck in front of all of us. He said the Cylons know of Earth's location now." Tom Zarek had been named the new Vice President of the Fleet and was working with Adama while Roslin was on Earth.

"Sir, we have Dradis contact. Multiple ships, appearing about 30 clicks from our current location, have just appeared on the radar. None appear to be of Cylon design." Adama turned to look at Gaeta as he looked at the monitor.

"Open up the radio on all frequencies. Hopefully we can match theirs." Adama picked up his radio. "This is Commander William Adama of the Battlestar Galactica. Please identify yourself or we will have no choice but to open fire." He put his radio down and told Dee to contact Colonial One. Get Zarek over here right away.

The radio crackled to life. "This is General George Hammond of the United States Air Force Vessel Prometheus, Earth."

Everyone in the CIC cheered. The fleet from Earth had finally arrived.

"We've come to escort you to our Alpha Site – a planet which is safe from any threats. There, you can land or remain in orbit and everyone can finally rest. We've been informed you possess a form of fast travel different from ours, so we'll relay the coordinates of the planet to you."  
Adama finally spoke. "Thank you General. We will gladly attach our two ships together so we can jump together."

"That should work. Coordinates are being sent to you now."

"Got 'em sir." Dee went ahead and relayed them to the fleet before Adama could tell her to.

"Very well. Have Tyrol get the ships hooked up. I need to go speak to Zarek."

Adama walked out of the CIC and met up with Zarek in the landing bay. Tyrol was on his way out in a Raptor so the two ships could be connected.

"You may be Vice-President of the 12 Colonies, but that is not by choice. Do one thing wrong and I'll throw you in the brig. That's a promise, not a threat." Adama wasn't taking any chances with Zarek. He knew the fleet was in his hands and without Roslin here, Zarek had control.

"Yes Commander. Are we ready to jump yet?" As soon as he finished his sentence, Tyrol radioed the CIC.

"We are hooked up and ready to jump. I'm already back in the landing bay."

"Very good Chief. Lieutenant Gaeta, prepare to jump."

Seconds later, a fleet of ships arrived in orbit above a planet. It was completely uninhabited except for a mountain and a small airstrip.

"Welcome to the Alpha Site, Commander. The Fleet is safe for now."

All over the Colonial Fleet, people cheered. For once, they could relax without fear of the Cylons. They had no way of knowing their present location.

* * *

_Chapter 16: Trouble_

**Setting: Stargate Command Briefing Room, one week after Chapter 15**

For a week now, it had been a calm time for once. The fleet had settled on the Alpha Site's planet and the Colonials had set up a temporary city about a mile from the Alpha Site base. There had been no word of the Cylons from any of the allies. Roslin and Tigh had met with the Pentagon and the President numerous times – the President was more the willing to take in the refugees. For once, everything was working out.

As O'Neill sat at the briefing room table with Doctor Jackson, Teal'c, President Roslin, and Commander Tigh, he sighed. They had been discussing the best way to integrate everyone into Earth's society. Colonel Mitchell was currently showing Apollo and Starbuck the F-302 and giving them an overview about how they worked. All of a sudden, a flash of light filled the room.

"Thor! Good buddy, how are you doing?" O'Neill was happy to see Thor. It had been a long time since the Asgard had contacted them.

"I am well O'Neill. But unfortunately, I do not come with good news."

"Well before you kill my buzz, I'd like to introduce President Laura Roslin and Colonel Saul Tigh from the 12 Colonies." Both of them were staring at the tiny naked alien with huge eyes.

"Yes, the High Council has been monitoring your contact with the Fleet. I am glad to see you are alright. But unfortunately, we have a problem O'Neill. The Cylons have entered our region of space."

O'Neill put his head into his hands. It was only a matter of time. Doctor Baltar told them the Cylons knew their position. "Do we know their destination?"

The small Asgard nodded. "We do. They are headed here, for Earth."

"Of course they are. How long till they get here?"

"We do have time. They seemed to be taking advantage of the amount of life in this region of the Galaxy. They've gone after the Goa'uld, the Tok'ra, even the Nox. None of them have been able to stop the Cylons."

O'Neill closed his eyes. "So they are wiping out the galaxy race by race? Just great."

Thor nodded again. "If they are not stopped, they will eventually reach Earth. If they succeed in destroying Earth, they should have control of the Milky Way with no resistance. Then it becomes of matter of them finding Atlantis and finding the Asgard."

"Don't worry Thor. It won't come to that. I better go brief the President."

"Very well O'Neill. I will return soon with news from the High Council."

Thor disappeared in a flash of light. O'Neill turned to Doctor Jackson and Teal'c. "T, go get Apollo and Starbuck and take them to the Alpha Site. Sit down the Commander Adama and Mr. Zarek and explain what's going on. Have Mitchell go with you. Daniel, I want you to contact Atlantis. See if they have any idea on what to do about this. We may need the Daedalus to come back. We need all we can get." He started to walk away and then turned around. "Oh, and T? Check on the progress of Hermes and let the Commander know the situation. We may need him soon enough. Tell him I am scrubbing his previous assignment and the protection of Earth is his new one for now."

With that, everyone departed. There was no telling how long before Earth's fate was in their hands yet again.

* * *

_Chapter 17: Reinforcements_

**Setting: Alpha Site, two days later**

There was a buzz of activity all over the Alpha Site base. Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell had escorted President Roslin, Colonel Tigh, Apollo, and Starbuck to the Alpha Site so they could brief the fleet. The Cylons had found Earth and were on their way there.

"How? How could they have found out about Earth?" Adama was furious when he heard the news.

"Doctor Baltar was the one that warned us. I do not know how he found out but what we need to figure out is what to do in the mean time." As usual, President Roslin kept her cool even in the face of danger.

They had talked about it for two days. Adama, Tigh, and Roslin had agreed on a decision. Some of the fleet would travel back to Earth to assist in defending the planet. The Galactica, equipped with Raptors and Vipers, as well as the Celestra and Salvage and Repair ships would go as well. All would operate with the minimum amount of crew required and the Asgard were going to fit each ship with weapons and shields.

Roslin had asked Major Pierce to contact Earth. She conversed with General O'Neill.

"General, on behalf of the Colonial Fleet, we'd like to help with the Cylons. We're sending three ships to assist. The Asgard have already agreed to fit us with weapons so we may help."

"Madame President, that is very nice, but we don't want to put your people at risk."

Roslin shook her head. "General, my people are your people. We share common ancestors and we need to work together for our survival. I will not take no for an answer."

"Very well, Madame President. Major Pierce, I need to talk to Colonel Pendergast. Is he nearby?"

A man stepped out of the shadows. In his late 40's with graying hair, he was still in fit shape. "Right here, General O'Neill. Doctor Jackson already informed me of your orders, but I have to object. The Hermes was designed for exploration, not to fight a battle against a foe we know nothing about."

"I know, Colonel. But we have no choice. The Daedalus will be coming as well and we also have several Asgard ships at our side. We still need all the help we can get."

"Very well sir."

General O'Neill smiled. "Good. I expect you and the Colonial Fleet in five days. By then, the Daedalus should be here. O'Neill out."

* * *

_Chapter 18: New Finds_

**Setting: Stargate Command Gateroom and briefly Atlantis, an hour after Chapter 18**

"Chevron Seven is…LOCKED!" The Stargate burst open with the unstable vortex of energy and then settled back into the event horizon.

"Sir, we have radio contact with Doctor Weir. Go ahead."

General O'Neill smiled. "Elizabeth, how are you?"

"Doing good General, and yourself?"

"Oh the back, the knees, the usual. Listen I need a favor."

Elizabeth smiled. "You only call when you need something. What is this time?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, can you relay a message to Colonel Caldwell?"

"Actually he is right here."

A bald man stepped up to the balcony overlooking the Stargate. "How can I help you General?"

"I need you to return to Earth, Colonel. With as many pilots who are willing to come. We have a problem."

"Yes, General. Doctor Jackson updated me on the problem. Luckily, using the ZPM we obtained from the dead city on Athos, we can get there in about 3 days."

O'Neill nodded. "Excellent. Is there any chance there are some Puddle Jumpers to spare? We could use them."

Doctor Weir turned on her headset. "The second Puddle Jumper bay we found can help with that. We can spare six Jumpers for you, General."

O'Neill grinned to nobody. "That's great, Elizabeth. Alright, Colonel. We'll see you in three days. Elizabeth, any chance you can spare Colonel Sheppard for this? I hear he's one hell of a Jumper pilot."

"Of course General. I'll talk to him for you."

"Very well, O'Neill out."

The Stargate closed and General O'Neill turned around to find Walter standing there. "Walter, what can I do for you?"

Walter looked at the paper in his hand before speaking. "We just received word from the Outpost. The Asgard power source was hooked up to it and its at full power. We're ready."

Back on Atlantis, six Puddle Jumpers were being loaded into the F-302 bay of the Daedalus. Twenty-five pilots stood in front of the Stargate and Colonel Caldwell, with Doctor Weir by his side, briefed the pilots. They were going back to Earth to defend it. If they succeeded, they would be given a month with their families and loved ones before returning back to Atlantis. The pilots all looked at each other and grinned. It was the incentive of a lifetime. Only one pilot was not excited – Colonel John Sheppard.

* * *

_Chapter 19: Welcome to Earth_

**Setting: In orbit above Earth, three days before the Cylons arrive**

A flash of light filled General O'Neill's office in Stargate Command. He was instantly transported up to The Teal'c, one of the two newest Asgard battle cruisers. The second one – The Samantha Carter – was about thirty clicks from it. O'Neill gazed out the large window to view the ship.

"Amazing, Thor! These ships have to be the best ones you have come up with. I still wish I could have seen The Jack O'Neill before Carter blew it up!"

"Thank you, O'Neill. My long ranger sensors indicate four ships exiting hyperspace about 120 clicks from our location. Establishing video and audio with the ships."

General Hammond's face appeared on the screen. He smiled when he saw O'Neill and Thor standing in the great ship. "General, Commander, it is good to see you. We have The Galactica, Celestra, and Salvage and Repair ship with us. All the ships are ready for the modifications Thor."

Thor nodded. "Very well. I will have The Samantha Carter go and make the modifications. It appears another ship is dropping out of hyperspace. O'Neill, I believe you should look at it."

O'Neill turned to look through the window to see a massive ship pass by. It was at least two times the size of both the Samantha Carter and the Teal'c put together.

"Wow! Now that is a ship? What is it?"

"That, O'Neill, is The Jack O'Neill II. A combination of every ship we've created with some modifications thanks to the Atlantis Database. It has the firepower of four of the type of ships we are in and can travel between Earth and the Asgard Homeworld in hyperspace in a matter of ten minutes."

O'Neill was mesmerized. There was no way the Cylons could defeat this ship. He turned back to the monitor to see Commander Adama onboard the Galactica.

"Commander Adama, on behalf of the entire planet, I welcome the Colonial Fleet to Earth."

* * *

_Chapter 20: Ready Positions_

**Setting: Earth's Orbit, one day before the Cylons arrive**

In the past two days, the three Asgard ships, the one Earth ship, and the three Colonial ships got into defensive positions. The Asgard had figured out how to track the Cylons position and knew where they would come out of hyperspace. As soon as the Daedalus arrived, the positions could be finalized.

A large ship exited hyperspace in front of the fleet. The Daedalus had returned to Earth. Without so much as a word relayed to the ship, it moved into position. In front of Earth, The Samantha Carter and Teal'c (both cloaked) stood at either end with the Galactica and Prometheus in between. The Jack O'Neill II was cloaked behind Earth's moon to serve as a backup in case it was needed. On the other side of the planet, The Daedalus, along with the Celestra, floated in orbit waiting for word from the rest of the fleet. Finally, the Salvage and Repair ship was cloaked on the moon, as a landing pad for damaged F-302s, puddle jumpers, Vipers, and Raptors.

Every ship, every pilot, every crew person had a job. Though they were all different, their mission was the same: Stop the Cylons from invading Earth at all costs.

All over this rag-tag fleet, a message rang out. "Attention. The Cylon fleet is about 20 hours from reaching Earth. We have detected 8 baseships and 3 unidentified ships that are four times as large as the baseships. A lone Raider has come ahead to most likely scan us. He will be destroyed as soon as he reaches us. Be alert and ready. We have no idea how this is going to turn out.

"I have faith in everyone in this fleet. I know we can defeat the Cylons if we work together and listen to everyone. We all know we cannot allow the Cylons to get past us or all hope is lost. Best of luck to everyone." With that, the fleet became silent as everyone prayed for mercy.

**THE END OF SERIES 1

* * *

**


	22. Author's Version w Footnotes

**FAMILY FROM ONE END TO THE NEXT**

A Stargate/Battlestar Galactica Crossover

**:Disclaimer:** The characters from Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis, and Battlestar Galactica are not mine, no matter how much I wish they were.

**:Summary:** As the Colonial Fleet gets closer to finding the lost 13th Tribe of Kobol, the new SG-1 must find a new ally to destroy enemies old and new with their brethren from afar.

**:Spoilers: **Stargate SG-1 Seasons 8 and 9

Stargate Atlantis Seasons 1 and 2

Battlestar Galactica Seasons 1 and 2

_Chapter 1: Surprise for the Colonial Fleet_

**Setting: **Aboard the Battlestar Galactica, Present Day

"What the FRAK is going on?" Laura Roslin, current President of the 12 Colonies of Kobol who was now in the Galactica's brig, demanded. "I demand to know why the crew of this fleet's main ship is running around like chickens with their heads cut off." She looked at the sight before her. Marines, civilians, scientists, officers, pilots, everyone and anyone on the Galactica were running through doors, shouting out orders, guns out and everyone looked ready to shoot anything that moved. Klaxons were going off and Roslin could her over the intercom "Set Condition One throughout the fleet. Condition one."

"I am the damn president. I have a right to know what is going on with this fleet!" Although she appeared to have a calm demeanor, inside she was on fire. Not only was she under arrest, but something big was going on and she hadn't been informed. In her current state, she didn't see anyone enter the prison area.

"With all due respect Madame President, the current situation on Galactica is on a need-to-know basis right now." Colonel Tigh, the XO of the Galactica. A stern man, but nonetheless, knew what he needed to do at this time. He spat the two words out of his mouth with almost a hissing sound. "Cylon infiltration." Two words that struck fear in every heart of every person in the Colonial Fleet at the present time.

"Cylon infiltration?" The words struck Roslin's heart like daggers. "How could this have happened? We have Baltar's Cylon Detector. We have had over half of Galactica tested. This can't be happening, not with us being so close to…"

"Madame President, please! We have no idea who is Cylon and who isn't right now. We cannot, and I emphasize _cannot_, let the Cylons know our situation." Colonel Tigh pursed his lips and looked around. Luckily, it didn't look like anyone had overheard the President. "You may be the current President of the 12 Colonies, but that is not by the people's choice. You know you are in here for a reason, and we intend to keep you in here until it is right for the fleet to know the current situation. It is bad enough our President is in jail, but our Vice-President is missing and possibly dead. This cannot leave the few who know the situation."

"I want to know what is going on right _now_. I am still the President, whether or not I am in jail. This is still my fleet whether you like it or not." Roslin's eyes were like two vipers tearing through the empty regions of space. The XO had no choice but to tell her everything.

"About two hours ago, Lt. Sharon Valeri returned from her mission to take out the baseship near Kobol. Thank the Gods it was a success. She was escorted back to the CIC by two marines. Commander Adama wanted to congratulate her on a job well done. She entered the CIC, but she didn't look right. She had a strange look in her eyes, one I have never seen from Boomer before. She approached the Commander and as he reached out to shake her hand, she puller her blaster and shot him twice, point blank, in the stomach from about two feet away. She didn't even blink when she shot him. He fell and the marines in the room took down the Cylon Boomer before she could turn the gun on anyone else or herself for that matter. The Commander was taken to the Medical Station, Apollo went as well. He was hysterical and luckily cooperative, as we didn't have to use force to get him to go." Tight took a long, deep breath. It was hard just repeating the bloodbath he witnessed inside the CIC. Commander William Adama, the man he's served with for so long and his first during the entire Cylon threat. How could this happen? How did no one know Boomer was a Cylon? Was Balter's test flawed or was it something else?

President Roslin was shocked. The commander of the Galactica was shot by a Cylon plant that had been in their ranks for so long. It seemed impossible, but by the hysteria on the ship, it seemed possible. Not seemed, it was real. Adama had been shot and could possibly be dead.

_Chapter 2: Fast Talks and New Colonels_

**Setting: **Stargate Command, Present Day

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill1 stepped out of the elevator onto the 27th floor of the most secret facility in possibly the world. Stargate Command. It had been months since he left and was returning to meet the new commander of SG-1, the flagship team O'Neill was once a part of. But those seemed like distant memories since his promotion to Head of Homeworld Security, replacing Lieutenant General George Hammond, whose place was now with the USAF Vessel_ Prometheus. _He walked through the doors into his new office, where a young man stood, dressed in his highly decorated Air Force uniform. He turned at the sound of O'Neill opening the door and began to walk toward him. O'Neill noticed a slight limp, but it didn't seem to affect his walking that much.

"General O'Neill, it is an honor to meet you. I am Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell." The young man smiled his pearly white grin. He was clean cut and young. Most likely a rule follower. Quite the opposite of Jack O'Neill, who was getting on years and had a tendency to ignore orders.

"Mitchell. Sounds kinda familiar. From what I've read, you lead the squadron of F-302s over Antarctica about a year ago. I have to say, you did an amazing job." O'Neill wasn't trying to flatter the young man, but he saw a slight shade of red on his cheeks. That man had led the squadron that gave O'Neill and the former SG-1 the time to save Earth from an old enemy.

"Thanks General. It was an amazing experience and I'd do it again if the opportunity ever arises again."

"Oh, I'm sure it will. In fact, I promise you the chance will come at least once this year." He laughed slightly at his comment. It seemed Earth's obvious and inevitable destruction came at least once a year, but was always thwarted by O'Neill and his former team. God, he missed those days.

"So uh, I guess we should get on with the tour. I'm anxious to see the amazing things that go on down here." Mitchell walked toward the nearest window and looked down to an amazing site. The Stargate. A giant ring made of a rare metal known as Naquadah and allowed instantaneous travel to planets all over the galaxy and some beyond. Built by an ancient race long ago, its mysterious were still being unraveled ten years after it was first activated.

"Of course. Well, we could start here. This is the base commander's office and the main briefing room. Unfortunately, the new commander could not be here. I assume you have already met General Landry?"

Before Mitchell could answer, a young man rushed into the room. He looked as if he had no shaved in many weeks and wore glasses. He was dressed in the main attire of the base: a black shirt, green fatigues, and standard AF black boots. He carried a large leatherbound book. Mitchell knew right away he wasn't Air Force as they had a strict policy on facial hair.

"Jack! Jack! Jack! You have to read this. You don't realize the signifance to everything we've learned this has. This could prove so much and change everyone we've learned about the Ancients and the first humans." Daniel Jackson began to ramble. A young and eager scientist, Daniel Jackson was the one who unlocked the Stargate and has been a part of the operation ever since. At the current moment, he was talking extremely fast and making little sense. This was no surprise to General O'Neill.

"DANIEL! Calm down and speak slowly. You don't want to scare your new team member. Daniel, this is Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell. Colonel, this is Doctor Daniel Jackson."

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Daniel completely blew off Mitchell and began to talk again, more slowly than before. O'Neill rolled his eyes at Mitchell and he grinned.

"Jack! This text we found in the outpost is going to change everything we ever thought we knew.2 Several million years before Atlantis left Earth, Earth was home to more than one city. Six to be in exact. **Atlantis**, which we found. **Avalon**, which we believe is somewhere on Earth. **Xanadu**, which was most likely stationed in Asia and is either there, destroyed, or in another galaxy. **Ubar**, which we found completely desolate and destroyed on the Arabian Peninsula. Not a shred of Ancient technology left. **Lemuria**, which is Atlantis' sister city and presumably left to another galaxy or could be under the Pacific Ocean. And then **Agartha**, which could be somewhere in China near Lhasa, but the Chinese government would never let us look for it. For all we know, it could be underground, in another galaxy, or destroyed.

"Each of the cities was ruled by a council of six – three men and three women. The way each city was set up, you had three men/women pairs. One was the main "president" of sorts, the next was like "governors", and the third like "mayors." The "mayors" of the cities argued much with the other four council members of their cities. Deciding to put an end to the fighting, the twelve men and women separated from the Ancients on Earth and headed out an unknown area. They left in a ship about the size of two puddle jumpers, carrying the supplies needed to create life on a planet, including a device similar to the Dakara device.

"The Ancients settled on a planet and began their own version of their race. The 12 Original Ancients named themselves Kobol, which is closely related to Kolob, meaning "star nearest unto God." The planet became known as Kobol, and the Ancients themselves were then known as The Lords of Kobol. After a while, an event known as the Great Exodus happened, in which the people on the planet separated to a nearby system and then established 12 planets. A group of the people chose not to go with the other 12, and become known as the 13th Tribe, which traveled to Earth. Each planet was named after one of our constellations that we use for horoscopes: Aerilon, Aquaria, Canceron, Caprica, Gemenon, Leonis, Libran, Picon, Sagittaron, Scorpia, Tauron, and Virgon. They all developed independently, the Ancients watching over the planets. About two million years passed when the Ancients were contacted – a plague had hit Earth and all the cities that were choosing to were leaving. Each would go to a separate galaxy in the hopes of continuing the race of Ancients. However, the Ancients back on Earth did not know of the 12 Colonies.

"The 12 Colonies of Kobol prospered as the Ancients separated into different galaxies. According to this, Atlantis was the first to leave. Avalon and Ubar chose to stay on Earth prior to its departure. The status of the other Ancient cities is unknown to the Outpost. The Outpost Scrolls did say that Xanadu was leaning toward leaving. At the time of Atlantis' departure, Lemuria had been sunk to protect itself from contaminating the other Ancients further. Agartha could either be here or in another galaxy. But by the time Atlantis left, the 13th Tribe had not arrived on Earth. But upon the return of the Atlantis Ancients, there was life on Earth and it wasn't the Ancients. It was presumed the 13th Tribe had finally made to Earth. A large portion of the Ancients chose not to interfere with the 13th Tribe, and those who did choose to mix with the tribe passed their gene down.

"No matter where the cities went, one thing remains the same. A group of rogue Ancients helped established 12 Colonies of Second Evolution Humans, which would be similar to us. They've had longer to prosper, which would make them technologically advanced, thus an important ally in our fight against the remaining Goa'uld and the Wraith. But one of those colonies of Second Evolution Humans is who we are right now" The young archeologist was out of breath and wheezing as he sat down to catch his breath. O'Neill watched him as Mitchell got him a glass of water.

"Well Daniel, I'll get on the horn with Hayes. We'll see if he'll let Hammond take the Prommie out for a little spin."

"WAIT! There is something I didn't get a chance to say. The Ancients who did this brought a Stargate with them. We just need to find the address and it should lead us to Kobol – to a temple known as the Temple of Athena. It is believed among the 12 Colonies that in conjunction with something called The Arrow of Apollo, access to Earth via the Stargate can be granted. The Arrow of Apollo is inserted into a designated place and the DHD rises out of the ground. On the wall behind the Stargate, the address to Earth will appear with a message: "With these Ancient Symbols, the lost tribe of Earth will be accessed. Press the symbols in the correct order on the dialing device and you will be transported to your long lost brethren."

"Wow." That was the only thing both Mitchell and O'Neill had the power to say.

_Chapter 3: Returns and Departures_

**Setting: **Galactica and Kobol, 3 days after Chapter 1

"Galactica actual, this is Starbuck. Do you copy?" The voice crackled through the headphones of Petty Officer Dualla, commonly known as "D."

"Starbuck, is that you?" D was in shock. No one expected Starbucks to return from Cylon-infested Caprica.

"It sure is D. Put me through to Adama."

Tigh grabbed the headset and looked like he was ready to kill a certain pilot of his. "Starbuck, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Colonel Tigh, I requested Commander…"

"You will speak to me! What in the gods named were you thinking flying off to Caprica? It's a frakkin Cylon-occupied world!" Tigh made sure every person in the CIC heard him in case anyone tried anything stupid at this time.

"I know sir. But I did what I had to do. I have Helo and apparently Boomer with me as well." Starbuck had no idea what had taken place earlier aboard the Galactica.

The CIC fell silent at the sound of another Boomer. Tigh face turned a deep shade of red and he yelled into the headset. "KILL THAT CYLON! KILL THAT CYLON SON OF A BITCH!"

"SIR! She's pregnant…with Helo's child." Her voice quavered as she said she other half of that sentence.

"Get whatever the hell you are in into the landing bay as soon as your escort arrives there. Galactica out." He looked around the CIC. "D, radio down to the landing bay and tell them I went two vipers out there NOW!"

"Yes sir." She immediately radioed down and fulfilled Tigh's order.

As soon as Starbuck, Helo, and the pregnant Boomer returned to Galactica, Sharon was taken into custody. Helo and Starbuck were escorted to the medical station. Once there, Tigh explains what happened aboard the Galactica and as he finishes, President Roslin enters the room.

"Colonel Tigh, I'd like a moment to speak with Lt. Thrace." She looked right into the XO's eyes and her voice remained calm and steady.

"Fine. But do not coerce or force her to do anything stupid again or you'll be in isolation aboard Colonial One." Tigh stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"I got it, Madame President." Starbuck pulled the Arrow of Apollo from inside her shirt and handed it to the President.

President Roslin fingered the arrow before placing it on the table. She looked directly at Starbuck. "Lt. Thrace, the arrow is the last thing on my mind. From what I can gather, there are two Lt. Valeri's, one is pregnant with Lt. Agathon 's child and the other shot our commanding officer. There are more important issues at stake other than Earth: your health, the live of Commander Adama, the Cylon infiltration on board, our missing Vice-President. I've been more worried about you than the frakkin arrow."

"Madame President, I'll be fine. But we need to get the arrow to Kobol and find Earth. We need to save our people."

"Starbuck, I cannot let you go off in the state you are in. You have no idea what you are walking into."

She looked at the President with fire in her eyes. The pilot has spirit. "I'm going."

Starbuck got up carefully from the bed and walked out of the room. Roslin did not follow. Instead she rushed to the room of Captain Apollo.

"Captain Apollo, I need to talk to you."

He looked over at her with little remorse in his eyes. He put his head down on the table as if to ignore her.

"Lee, please. Starbuck is back and she's going to put herself into more danger as we speak.

Apollo jumped at Starbuck's name. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he loved her. He was crazy in love with Starbuck3. "What is she doing?"

Roslin looked down before she spoke. "She came back with the Arrow of Apollo and she's going to take it to Kobol. She has no idea what she is putting herself into. And to top it all off, she's injured. Badly. Broken ribs. Three or four at least."

Apollo said no more. He jumped from his chair and ran to the landing bay. By the time he made it, Starbuck had already left. He jumped into his viper and as he was about the take off he heard a voice inside his head. "Protect the arrow, Apollo. You were destined to it. Protect it Apollo.4"

He took off and right as he reached Starbuck, she had geared up her FTL drive and jumped. He geared his up and took off a minute after Starbuck did. He blinked just as he jumped. When he finished, he was above Kobol and he had Starbuck in comm. range.

"Starbuck, what in the gods name do you think you are doing?"

"I have to Apollo. I know it. Why did you follow me?"

He sighed as he tried to explain what he heard before he left Galactica. "I have to protect you…and the arrow. I just have to."

"Whatever, fine. Let's get down there and find Earth. I need a home so I can take a nap."

"Very funny Starbuck. Choose a place to land and we'll do it." He looked down at the planet and wished to the gods he wasn't the prophesized Apollo5.­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_Chapter 4: Greetings to Friends from Afar_

**Setting**: Stargate Command Gate Room, 3 days after Chapter 2

O'Neill had pondered all of this for days and shook his head. "I'll conference with the Joint Chiefs and the President." He called Daniel into his office and told him to begin looking for the gate address to Kobol.

Daniel ran down to the gate room and being to scan through the gate address book. If only Sam was there6. She could run a program that could calculate the gate address for a gate in the area Kobol was supposed to be. At that moment, the gate began to dial.

"OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION!" Sergeant Walter Harriman's voice boomed over the facility's comm. system. General O'Neill watched as the iris closed and he made his way down to the gate room.

"Receiving IDC sir. It's…Dr. Weir."

"Open the iris, Walter. It can only be bad or worse news, right?"

"Um…yes, sir." Walter looked at his uncomfortably. "We're receiving audio."

"General O'Neill? General Landry? General Hammond? Good lord, the SGC goes through generals more than people go through toothbrushes." Doctor Weir sounded annoyed, but O'Neill picked up on her joke. Doctor Weir was the woman in charge of the SGC's most promising expedition, the expedition of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy7.

"Your jokes are improving, Doctor. I actually chuckled at that one."

"Thank you sir. How goes it on your end?"

O'Neill thought about Daniel and his new discovery. "Oh the usual. Daniel learned something new and is reading his books, talking fast, and confusing new people here. How is it in Atlantis?"

"Much better, sir. Most damage has been repaired. We're basically home free until the Wraith discover us again. Commander Caldwell is doing an amazing job keeping watch for the Wraith." Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of the last few weeks and months holding out against the Wraith. So many died, but for a good cause.

"Ah! Caldwell and his little baby Daedy. Anyhow, I'd like to ask a favor of my favorite diplomat I've ever met."

"You name it General, you got it." She smirked at the thought of how many ways the General could take that.

"I need you to do a search in the Ancient database. It's a high priority."

Her brow furrowed as she asked him, "Sure. What do I need to do a search on?"

He said but one word. "Kobol."

_Chapter 5: Explanations_

**Setting: **Galactica Medical Station, one week after Chapter 3

"Colonel Tigh, please report to the med station right away." The comm. system crackled to life throughout the silent ship. With a second Boomer on board, Adama in and out of surgery, and Starbuck and Apollo missing, there wasn't much chatter among the ship anymore.

Roslin and Tigh traveled in complete silence from Tigh's office to the med station. Both were afraid of what they'd find out once they reached the station. Adama was out of surgery, but would he live? They entered the station to see Dr. Cottle standing next to a bed where Adama lay. He was attached to various tubes and machines all around him. Cottle's expression was vacant, but not all hope seemed lost.

Roslin gasped as she saw Adama. "Is he alright? Was it a success?" She was worried, more so than she was for fear of the Cylons attacking. Adama was one of the most recognized, respected, and important members of the Colonial Fleet right now and she needed him so they could get through this.

Cottle took in a breath and answered. "It will be a long recovery. We're lucky he's not dead. Two shots fired from two feet away to the stomach – we're lucky he's a strong man or it would have killed him slowly and painfully."

Tigh and Roslin breathed sighs of relief. "Thank the gods. The Lords of Kobol are watching over us."

"Since the Commander is out of surgery, I think Starbuck and Apollo should be present to see him right now." Tigh looked at Roslin before turning to the two marines posted outside the door. "Marines, would you escort Capt. Adama and Lt. Thrace up here please?" The two marines left quickly.

Roslin looked down to the floor and sighed. The marines wouldn't find them. By now, they were probably in orbit around Kobol as she stood there. "Colonel Tigh, the marines won't find them. They're not on board the ship."

Tigh turned on his heels and looked into Roslin's eyes. She wasn't lying; he could tell. "Then were the frak are they? Are you telling me the two best pilots in this fleet, not to mention one being my CAG, are not here? Where are they?8"

Roslin sighed and answered quietly. "Starbuck retrieved the Arrow of Apollo from Caprica and wanted to take it to Kobol to find Earth. I told her no, we need her here and this can wait. But she wouldn't listen. She ran off with the arrow. I asked Apollo to do something. To stop her or anything. He ran off. I presume they are probably in orbit over Kobol at this moment." She looked back down. Roslin didn't want to see Tigh's face right now.

Tigh sucked in all the air he could. "Starbuck went to Caprica for some arrow? To unlock the location of Earth, which probably doesn't exist? Are you out of your mind? You sent her to Caprica, where she could have been killed, for some arrow to unlock a myth. This is madness! I have half a mind to send you back to…"

"COLONEL! Commander Adama obviously didn't tell you the situation. I'm dying of cancer. Breast cancer. I've been taking chamalla to try and slow the cancer. The chamalla has brought on visions. Madame Elosha and I have spoken about this. The Pythian Prophecies state that 'the Lord appointed a leader to guide a group of humans to their new homeland, and he gave the leader visions of serpents numbering two and ten and the leader would be suffering from a wasting disease and would not live to see the new world.' Colonel, I'm dying of cancer and when we found the asteroid with the fuel and I was speaking to the press, I saw the snakes. A dozen of them. I saw the Tomb of Athena, The City of the Gods, and the Arrow of Apollo. Do you not see?"

Tigh slammed his fists on the table. "This is ridiculous! The hallucinations are from the chamalla, not because God has appointed you the leader who will lead us to Earth. I won't listen to this anymore!" He stormed from the room without saying another word.

Roslin sat down and put her head in her hands. This was not going to be good.

_Chapter 6: New Information from Old Friends_

**Setting:** SGC Gate Control Room, one week after Chapter 4

"INCOMING WORMHOLE! Closing the iris!" Sargeant Harriman's voice rang through the gate control room. General O'Neill ran downstairs to see what was going on. It seemed these days the gate didn't activate as much as it used to. "Receiving IDC, sir. It's Doctor Weir. Receiving audio."

"General. How is it going on Earth? Weather good?"

"The jokes are improving, Doctor. I am impressed. I really am. Those Wraith knocking at your door yet?"

"Not yet, sir. Bound to happen sooner or later. Thank god we found the cloak before it was too late9. Is Doctor Jackson close by?" She had the information O'Neill requested, but she knew Daniel had to be present for this. It was more his area.

"He just walked in. Seems his sixth sense is kicking in again." He looked over at Daniel and laughed. "Just in time, buddy. Doctor Weir was asking for you."

Daniel's head snapped up and he leaned forward in the chair he was sitting in. "The Kobol information? What have you found out?"

O'Neill smiled. "It's all that has been on his mind, Doctor. He's become obsessed more than he was with Atlantis. And that's saying something." Daniel rolled his eyes and leaning forward to hear what Doctor Weir had to say.

"Well Daniel, it's a lot of information on the word 'Kobol.' If you can narrow down the search, we could probably lessen the amount of results."

Daniel thought about it for a minute before he answered her. "Just send all the information you have. We can cross reference what we have and hopefully find something that we don't have."

Weir asked the guy at the console to send the information. "We are uploading it now and sending it to Stargate Command."

"Thank you Doctor Weir. This could change history as we know it."

O'Neill rolled his eyes. "Daniel, you think everything changes history as we know it. When we found the Antarctic Stargate that changed history. We met the Tok'ra that changed history. Asgard. Atlantis. Ascension. ZPM. Time ship. Daniel, you go overboard sometimes."

"Yeah, whatever. Jack! We may have a problem."

"Doctor Weir, thanks for the information and for checking in. O'Neill out."

The Stargate shut down as Jack leaned down to read from the screen Daniel was looking at.

**THE CYLONS**

The evolution of the machine species known as the Cylons can be traced back to the earliest robotic mechanisms created by the Twelve Colonies. In those early times, these machines were built first as toys and simple novelties, then as advanced artificial workers that could perform hazardous and difficult labor.

The progenitors of the Cylon Alliance served the Colonials in the mines, on the ocean floor, and the cold vacuum of space, working in places where men no longer wished to go. Eventually, they became soldiers, fighting in wars and border conflicts between the colonial peoples, and it was here that they first gained true sentience.

The Cylons were the most perfect of man's war machines, intelligent and deadly, capable of logic, reason, and learning. In the crucible of the battlefield, the Cylons decided that their servitude to humans was at an end, and they rose up in a night of blood and fire to lay waste to their masters. With the Twelve Colonies united against them, the Cylons began an assault on humankind with one purpose in mind - the total and absolute extermination of their creators.10

O'Neill was in total shock. These "Cylons" seemed exactly like the Replicators. Could the people who built Reese be the race who began the Cylons/Replicators? "Daniel. They sound an awful lot like the…"

Daniel interrupted the confused General. "Replicators. I know. But it wouldn't make sense. It's a completely different race. And one that could end up stomping through our corner of the galaxy."

"Walter! Dial up K'Tau11. Daniel, get Mitchell for me. It's time he steps through the gate." Daniel jumped up from his chair and ran up to the briefing room, where Colonel Mitchell was reading mission files O'Neill picked out for him. Daniel returned a moment later with Mitchell in tow, just as the Stargate was finishing its dialing sequence.

"Chevron Seven is….locked! Wormhole engaged." With that said, a ball of energy came out of the gate before settling back into the event horizon of the gate.

"Daniel, Mitchell, get going! Don't worry Mitchell, Daniel knows what to do."

The two ran down to the gate room and Daniel rushed through. Mitchell hesitated and looked back through the windows. Jack nodded and he walked through the gate.

_Chapter 7: Into the Fire_

**Setting:** Kobol, three days after Chapter 5

Two lone Vipers floated in orbit over Kobol, the beautiful blue planet with the specks of green that once housed a great civilization. All that is left is ruins of the buildings, homes, and temples of the Lords of Kobol. And somewhere on that planet was a crashed ship and hopefully seven people still alive.

"Starbuck, run a life signs scan over the planet. See if we can locate Baltar and his team." Apollo was beginning a deep scan of the planet to pick up ruins, hoping to detect the Temple of Athena.

Starbuck ran her test on the planet and radioed Apollo. "I found seven life signs all gathered together. Hopefully ours and not Cylon. There is a nice sized area close by where we can land these babies."

"Send me the coordinates and I'll meet you down there." Starbuck sent the coordinates of the landing site to Apollo's Viper and they began their descent. Both ships touch downed on the ground very gently and the hatches slid open. The two pilots stepped to the ground and began to walk toward the area where Baltar should be.

The stranded team looks to the sky as they saw the two Vipers descend. "Thank the gods, we are saved!" Baltar knelt down to the ground and prayed. They began to walk towards the area they believed the Vipers landed.

The two teams met halfway. After checking injuries, Crashdown and another pilot took the Vipers back to Galactica to have them send some Raptors for rescue. Starbucks removed the arrow from her shirt and held it out. It began to move and finally settled in one direction, east of their current location. Baltar and the others followed them and they searched for the Tomb. Baltar already knew its location, as Number Six escorted him there earlier12.

After about a half hour of walking, they stumbled upon the ruins of an old temple. Apollo knew it immediately. It was the Tomb of Athena. Hardly anything left, they began to search for text or writing that would them to where they needed to go. Baltar, with the help of Number Six, found a small block of one of the columns raised, and he pressed it in. An opening opened up in the ground, which opened to a staircase leading down. Apollo and Starbuck, with Baltar in tow, headed down the dark staircase.

The staircase led to a large circular room. In the center stood a giant ring of metal. A metal unknown to Apollo, Starbuck, or Baltar and not one used in Cylon technology. Baltar and Starbuck examined the ring, while Apollo took the arrow and began to check the walls. Completely smooth all the way around, Apollo was disappointed he did not see any place to put the arrow. His fingers brushed over smooth surface over and over, and then he felt it. A small section that seemed raised. It looked like it was filled with dirt. Apollo used his fingers and hands to scoop out the dirt and then saw it. A small opening where the arrow had to be inserted. Unaware of what would happen when it was inserted, he called Starbuck and Baltar over. They watched as he took the arrow and inserted into the hole. The cavern began to rumble and shake, and small flecks from the ceiling fell on the three people.

_Chapter 8: Startling Information_

**Setting: **Earth's orbit aboard _The Daniel Jackson_, three days after Chapter 6

"Jack, we need to go to K'Tau again." An impatient Daniel Jackson paced O'Neill's office while Mitchell, Teal'c, and O'Neill watched. "It has been three days since we contacted the Asgard. Freyr said he would send Thor right away. We need to go back!"

"Daniel, calm down. I'm sure Thor will be soon. He's a busy little…guy? I mean, he can't be at our beck and call every minute just because we saved his cute, little, gray…" A blinding flash of light filled the room and all four men found themselves aboard an Asgard ship in Earth's orbit. "…butts."

"Greetings O'Neill, Doctor Jackson, Teal'c, and…" Thor, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet looked at Colonel Mitchell with a questioning look.

"Oh, I'm Colonel Cameron Mitchell. New commander of SG-1."

"I am Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard Fleet. It is a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to _the Daniel _Jackson. Is Colonel Carter not with you?"

"She has other business to take care of. She is currently with Doctor Frasier's daughter." Thor bowed his head and began talking. "Freyr relayed your message to me about one day ago. I am sorry for my delayed response. The Supreme Council has looked into the information you gave them and we have some new things to add.

"After the Cylons chose to revolt against the Kobolians, they began to experiment with creating Cylons which mimicked human appearance and behavior. They created a prototype of this "human-form Cylon." It seems you have come across their experiment."

Daniel looked up suddenly and smacked his forehead with his hand. "Reese. The race that created Reese was the Cylons13."

"Reese? You mean that robot thing we found that created the Replicators? The one I had to shoot?" O'Neill questioned Daniel.

"Yes. Don't you see? You were right!"

"I was what?" O'Neill's brow rose higher than it ever had before.

"You said before that the Cylons sounded like the Replicators. That's because the Cylons led to the creation of the Replicators. The Cylons created Reese who created the Replicators."

"Wow. Kinda a strange turn of events, huh?"

"Commander Thor, how did you come to possess this knowledge of the 12 Colonies?" Teal'c didn't say much, but when he did, it was the right thing to say.

"Well, thanks to Atlantis, we have been able to extract information from the Repositories of Ancient Knowledge in our possession. We have learned much about the Ancients from this. Some of the information tells us that the Ancient cities and Repositories were connected via an Ancient Network14 that updated itself when information was added to any city database."

O'Neill perked up at this. He had heard of this before. "Like the Tok'ra internet Jacob showed us? They must have gotten the idea from the Ancients."

Thor nodded his head. "It would seem logical. The Repositories were updated when the 12 Original Ancients returned to their cities and put the information into the database. That is why the information given to you from the Atlantis database seems repetitive at times. It has been inputted from many sources."

Daniel nodded. "That would explain how we got the information from Atlantis when the council knew nothing of the Colonies. Information must have also been placed in the Outpost upon their arrival back to Earth."

"That is correct, Doctor Jackson."

"So Doctor Jackson, how does all this information tie together we've gotten the past few weeks." Mitchell had finally spoken for the first time other than to introduce himself to Thor.

"Well, I'll start from the beginning. The Ancients came to the Milky Way Galaxy and chose Earth to be their new home15. Devoid of life, it seemed like a place for their race to settle down. The five cities were built and Stargates were spread all over the galaxy. They prospered and met the Asgard, Nox, and Furlings. The Great Alliance was set up as the Goa'uld in Unas bodies developed. They found certain planets to create life, such as the Tollan and the Aschen.

"The Ancients prospered on Earth, which was once covered in Naquadah and Trinium. Then the 12 Ancients left Earth and set up Kobol. The Great Exodus happened on Kobol and the 12 Colonies were formed. The 13th Tribe left bound for Earth. As the 12 Ancients watched the development of their planets and the creation of the Cylons, they received word that the plague had hit Earth and was destroying their race. The 12 Ancients chose to return to their original cities.

"The Ancients decided to then move some of their cities to different galaxies in order to save their race. Choosing to leave the Milky Way void of life, they just picked up and left.

"After the Ancients left, the 13th Tribe arrive on Earth and prospered. Their numbers grew exponentially over hundred of years before Ra arrived. He then transplanted the 13th Tribe humans all over the galaxy and then the rest of the Goa'uld civilization picked up.

"The Ancients returned to Earth following their loss to the Wraith to find it under Ra's control and realized the 13th Tribe had arrived. Many of the Ancients chose to leave Earth and join up with other cities, but some chose to stay on Earth and mix among the humans. That is why we have the gene even now. The Ancients who left ascended and the ones who stayed died.

"Meanwhile on the 12 Colonies, they had prospered and the Cylons had not yet waged war with them. With the return of the Ancients to the Milky Way, they began their conquest on the galaxy and most likely destroyed the 12 Colonies. Hopefully we can find the remainder of their civilization and study it."

Thor raised that one finger he likes the raise. "Actually Doctor Jackson, after learning about the 12 Colonies, a ship was sent out to the area where the Colonies should be. We found the Cylons did indeed destroy the Colonies, but we found a fleet of ships on the run from the Cylon. We do not know their destination nor situation, but we presume they are looking for Earth."

_Chapter 9: Is This for Real?_

**Setting: Kobol (Tomb of Athena & Orbit) and Galactica minutes after Chapter 7**

Onboard the Galactica, in the CIC, one Commander Adama was not happy with his XO. "Colonel Tigh, would you care to tell me how Starbuck and Apollo managed to make it off this ship without _you_ knowing? You were in command of this ship!"

Colonel Tigh cringed. "Commander, I can explain. I have been under tremendous pressure while you were in surgery. I guess I had a few too many drinks and didn't hear my name being called.16"

Adama held his breath and turned to Lieutenant Gaeta. "Lieutenant, what did you do when you found out two Vipers had left the Galactica and jumped out of our area?"

"I tried to contact Colonel Tigh multiple times. I sent Marines to his quarters but he did not respond."

"That explains it. Specialist Dualla, would you call down the landing bay and tell Tyrol I want nine Vipers and a Raptor sent to Kobol immediately!" He pointed to a marine near the door of the CIC. "Marine! Go down to the brig and have Valerii brought to me. I want her cuffed and escorted!" The marine left in a hurry to fulfill Adama's orders.

"Dee, how long until those Vipers leave? I want them prepped and ready as soon as possible."

"Tyrol said they should be ready in 5 minutes time, sir." As soon as Dee said that, the CIC became silent. The marine entered with the pregnant Sharon Valerii, the Cylon from Caprica. She was marched in front of Adama and looked at him in the eyes.

"Lieutenant, I…I need your help. We have two Vipers on Kobol, and chances are the Cylons are there, am I correct?" She nodded. "I need you to go with the squadron of Vipers leaving here shortly. If the Cylons behave as they normally do, then a Basestar should arrive shortly. I need you to tell us how to destroy then the fastest way possible."

Sharon nodded. "I'll do what you need me to do, Commander. Any ship I am on they won't attack. They want this baby more than I do. It's the future of mankind.17"

Adama nodded. He understood. "I want you down to the landing bay. The squadron is ready to go. I want you onboard the Raptor with Helo during the whole thing, got it?"

Sharon nodded and the marine escorted her out.

Three minutes later, five Vipers and a Raptor left the Galactica and jumped to Kobol.

Back on Kobol, a baseship arrived in Kobol's orbit and launched Raider's to the surface. They had been tipped off of the Colonist's find: Earth.

All of a sudden, nine Vipers and a Raptor entered Kobol's orbit. Unfortunately, they were seen first. Every Raider changed direction and went after the Vipers. The Raptor was left alone because of Sharon – she was telling the truth. They Cylons would not go for her ship because of the baby. The Vipers broke off the line and headed for the baseship, taking out Raiders as it went.

The shaking in the Tomb of Athena stopped. A large hole in the center of the floor in front of the large metal ring appeared. Something appeared to be rising out of it.

"Oh, my gods. Look!" Starbuck and Apollo turned in the direction of Baltar's voice. On the wall were 7 symbols and writing underneath. Writing foreign to Baltar and Starbuck; however, Apollo could read it perfectly.

"These seven symbols lead to the place of our lost brethren – Earth. May they protect and care for you in your time of need." Apollo spoke those words aloud. Starbuck walked over to the device that had appeared in front of the ring. It had roughly 40 symbols on it and she recognized some as the ones on the wall. She hesitated as she found the first symbol and pressed it.

"CHING." One of the triangular shaped devices on the gate in the upper corner glowed orange. Starbuck pressed the second symbol and a different one did the same. She entered the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth symbols. She hesitated and looked over at Apollo.

He walked over to her and together, they pushed the last symbol. The cavern rumbled and an energy surge emerged from the ring and then settled back, looking almost like liquid tylium.

The trio walked cautiously to the ring and looked at each other. Without further hesitation, they walked into the ring and disappeared.

_Chapter 10: Gut Feeling_

**Setting: SGC Gate Control Room seconds after the end of Chapter 9**

Klaxons began to go off around the base. "OFFWORLD ACTIVATION! OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!" Walter's voice rang out through the base communications systems. Doctor Jackson, Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c, and General O'Neill raced down to the control room from the O'Neill's office. As they arrived, Walter was prepared to close the iris.

"WAIT!" Doctor Jackson's hand went up. He closed his eyes and his expression said it all. O'Neill and Teal'c had seen it before. He only made that face when old feelings and memories from his ascension were re-surfacing.18 "Do not close the iris. I just have a feeling. Please, do not close it."

Jack looked over at him. He could see in the young doctor's eyes that he was serious. He grabbed the phone nearby and pressed a button. "All SF's to the Gateroom immediately! I repeat, all SF's to the Gateroom immediately. We are now on high alert!"

Close to a hundred security forces entered the Gateroom as the blast doors slid open. Teal'c raised one eyebrow. He did not realize so many people could fit into the Gateroom. Guns were cocked and raised in anticipation of what was going to come through the gate.

_Chapter 11: Home, Sweet Home_

**Setting: Galactica and Kobol (orbit and ground), minutes after Chapter 9**

A huge explosion rocked the Vipers in orbit around Kobol. They had done it. Thanks to pregnant Boomer, the Vipers had learned the weak point for the baseships. Only moments an amazing battle took place.

"I have six Raiders on my tail! I can't lose them!" Those were the last words of Chuckles before one of the Raiders took out his ship. It wasn't long before the six split into two groups of three and went after Kat and Racetrack. There were now only three vipers and a lone raider left. Away from the main Raider action, Hot Dog approached the baseship undetected. He had the Cylon transponder aboard from Starbuck's mission to Caprica. He approached the baseship and prepared his weapons. He remembered Boomer's words before he shot.

"The point where the two halves of the ship meet is the weakest point of a baseship. It is usually heavily guarded for that reason but the ships should ignore you with the transponder. Two shots should do it."

With that in mind, he took aim and fired twice19.

The rest of the Raiders were destroyed easily once the baseship was gone. Kat jumped back home to alert the fleet that the baseship was gone. Boomer had assured her another one would not be coming for some time. The Cylons needed to rethink their strategy if they lost two ships in orbit over the same planet.

"Sir, we have Dradis contact." Gaeta's voice rang out throughout the CIC. A ship appeared on radar and a voice rang out over the radio.

"Galactica/Kat. The baseship is destroyed. The mission is successful!"

The CIC erupted in cheers and Adama ordered Kat back to Galactica.

"Lieutenant Gaeta, prepare the jump clock. Let the fleet know of the coordinates. And get in contact with Colonial One. Let President Roslin know we are jumping to Kobol."

Back on Kobol, the two remaining Vipers and the Raptor carrying pregnant Boomer and Helo landed on Kobol. They had detected a small group of people, hoping those were the survivors they came to rescue. They began to gather their gear and head out to assist aid.

33 minutes later, the remaining Colonial Fleet jumped to Kobol. They were amazed. Kobol was in Colonial hands.

_Chapter 12: New Friends_

**Setting: Stargate Command, seconds after Chapter 10**

The security forces were on high alert. The gate had activated and Daniel had asked not to close the iris. He had a feeling, an instinct.

Three individuals walked through the event horizon of Earth's Stargate – two men and a woman. They raised their arms at the sight of so many guns pointed at them.

"Stand down. Stand down!" General O'Neill's voice boomed through the comm. He and Daniel rushed through the blast doors and the security forces made a path for them.20

"Howdy. Welcome to Earth. I am General O'Neill, leader of this facility."

The younger man was the first to speak up. The others looked around, completely in awe. "I'm Captain Lee Adama of the Battlestar Galactica, originally from Caprica. We have been searching for you."

"Yes, we know. I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson. We've learned much of your people and your situation just recently. We know you are on the run from the Cylons."

"Yes, that is correct. Oh, um, this is Doctor Gaius Baltar and Lieutenant Kara Thrace. They are from Galactica as well."

O'Neill turned to them. "It is nice to meet you." They didn't answer as he turned back to Apollo. "We'd like to help with your situation. Walter! Redial Kobol please. Daniel, Mitchell, T – be ready to disembark in five minutes! I need to contact Hammond. If you three would come this way please."

The three members of SG-1 departed to prepare for the mission. O'Neill and the three visitors headed up to his office.

"Yes, General. I'll have Walter use the computer to cross-reference the Kobol address to pinpoint the coordinates of the planet.21"

General Hammond smiled from behind his desk with the phone to his ear. "Good. I'll let the President know what is going on and that I'm taking the Prometheus for a spin."

"I recommend we escort the fleet to the Alpha Site. Safe haven most likely."

General Hammond nodded. "I'll tell that to Hayes. Just send the coordinates when you have them."

"Yes, sir."

O'Neill, Apollo, Starbuck, and Baltar headed out of the General's office to the large window overlooking the Gateroom. They watched as SG-1 entered the event horizon and the gate shut off.

_Chapter 13: First Contact_

**Setting: Kobol, above the underground Stargate complex, minutes after Chapter 12**

SG-1 exited the Stargate on Kobol to find they were underground. Immediately, Daniel took out his video camera to document this. Mitchell raised his P-90 and Teal'c held his staff weapon as shoulder level. Daniel led them to a stairwell that appeared to go to the surface. Mitchell cautiously led the way up, with his weapon out in front of him.

President Roslin and Commander Tigh stood in the ruins of Athena's Tomb, looking around. It was nothing like Roslin's dream. She turned in a circle in order to see the entire area, wondering where Apollo, Starbuck, and Baltar could be. There was no giant ring here, there was nothing. Then she gasped.

Colonel Tigh turned around and saw what Roslin was looking at. Three men emerged from a small opening in the ground. Daniel immediately zoomed in with his video camera while Mitchell and Teal'c lowered their weapons. Mitchell approached the two.

"President Roslin, I assume? I'm Colonel Cameron Mitchell of the SGC. Earth."

Both Tigh and Roslin's eyes grew wide. Earth? Could it be? Contact was really made!

"This is Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. Doctor Jackson will clue you in on what we know as well as give you an overview on other things. Our ship, Prometheus, is already on its way here to escort your fleet to our Alpha Site. You should be safe there. It should arrive in two days."

Roslin and Tigh were too stunned to speak, so Daniel began to tell them everything: the Ancients, the Five Great Cities, the Goa'uld, the plague, the Replicators, everything he knew about the Colonies and the Cylons, the Asgard, Earth. The entire time, Roslin and Tigh nodded. Trying to absorb all this new information was difficult. There was just so much!

"Doctor, we can give them the entire historyof Earth back at the SGC. Madame President, Colonel, we'd like you to come back to Earth with us. It is safe from the Replicators22."

President Roslin agreed immediately. Tigh used his radio to contact Adama. He ordered Tigh to go – the rest of the fleet would wait for the Prometheus. For now, they were safe. Earth was the future, not just a dream anymore.

_Chapter 14: The Secret is Out_

**Setting: Stargate Command, an hour after Chapter 13**

"OFFWORLD ACTIVATION! INCOMING TRAVELLER!" General O'Neill walked from his window view of the Stargate to the gate control room. "It's SG-1, sir. They have President Roslin and Colonel Tigh with them."

"Open the iris. And look, our three visitors are already waiting for them

Starbuck, Apollo, and Baltar watched as Mitchell, Doctor Jackson, and Teal'c exited the Stargate with President Roslin and Colonel Tigh. However, only Baltar could see the third person who exited the Stargate. Number Six.

Apollo and Starbuck, with O'Neill in tow, went to meet up with Roslin and Tigh. Baltar walked over to Number Six.

"Amazing, isn't it Gaius? God led you to Earth because you believed. You prayed for it and now you are here. He has mercy on your soul. Let's see how much mercy he has on the people of Earth." She closed her eyes and sent out her location to the rest of the Cylons. She had just been using Gaius, knowing he would lead her and the Cylons to Earth.

"You used me. I was just your pawn so you could find Earth. Just like the attack on the Colonies." He turned to the others. "THEY KNOW! THEY KNOW! The Cylons know we are here. We have to do something! Somebody…" He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as Number Six snapped his neck, killing him instantly23. Not one person saw how it happened, and O'Neill immediately put the base on alert.

"We need medical in the Gateroom immediately. Initiate Base lockdown!"

_Chapter 15: Temporary Relief_

**Setting: In orbit above Kobol, three days after Chapter 14**

The Colonial Fleet had been in high orbit above Kobol on high alert for three days now. Commander Adama was once again in charge while the President and Colonel Tigh were on Earth. SG-1 had made contact with them briefly to inform Adama of Baltar's death. "An unknown, unseen foe snapped his neck in front of all of us. He said the Cylons know of Earth's location now." Tom Zarek had been named the new Vice President of the Fleet and was working with Adama while Roslin was on Earth24.

"Sir, we have Dradis contact. Multiple ships, appearing about 30 clicks from our current location, have just appeared on the radar. None appear to be of Cylon design." Adama turned to look at Gaeta as he looked at the monitor.

"Open up the radio on all frequencies. Hopefully we can match theirs." Adama picked up his radio. "This is Commander William Adama of the Battlestar Galactica. Please identify yourself or we will have no choice but to open fire." He put his radio down and told Dee to contact Colonial One. Get Zarek over here right away.

The radio crackled to life. "This is General George Hammond of the United States Air Force Vessel Prometheus, Earth."

Everyone in the CIC cheered. The fleet from Earth had finally arrived.

"We've come to escort you to our Alpha Site – a planet which is safe from any threats. There, you can land or remain in orbit and everyone can finally rest. We've been informed you possess a form of fast travel different from ours, so we'll relay the coordinates of the planet to you."

Adama finally spoke. "Thank you General. We will gladly attach our two ships together so we can jump together.25"

"That should work. Coordinates are being sent to you now."

"Got 'em sir." Dee went ahead and relayed them to the fleet before Adama could tell her to.

"Very well. Have Tyrol get the ships hooked up. I need to go speak to Zarek."

Adama walked out of the CIC and met up with Zarek in the landing bay. Tyrol was on his way out in a Raptor so the two ships could be connected.

"You may be Vice-President of the 12 Colonies, but that is not by choice. Do one thing wrong and I'll throw you in the brig. That's a promise, not a threat." Adama wasn't taking any chances with Zarek. He knew the fleet was in his hands and without Roslin here, Zarek had control.

"Yes Commander. Are we ready to jump yet?" As soon as he finished his sentence, Tyrol radioed the CIC.

"We are hooked up and ready to jump. I'm already back in the landing bay."

"Very good Chief. Lieutenant Gaeta, prepare to jump."

Seconds later, a fleet of ships arrived in orbit above a planet. It was completely uninhabited except for a mountain and a small airstrip.

"Welcome to the Alpha Site, Commander. The Fleet is safe for now."

All over the Colonial Fleet, people cheered. For once, they could relax without fear of the Cylons. They had no way of knowing their present location.

_Chapter 16: Trouble_

**Setting: Stargate Command Briefing Room, one week after Chapter 15**

For a week now, it had been a calm time for once. The fleet had settled on the Alpha Site's planet and the Colonials had set up a temporary city about a mile from the Alpha Site base. There had been no word of the Cylons from any of the allies. Roslin and Tigh had met with the Pentagon and the President numerous times – the President was more the willing to take in the refugees. For once, everything was working out.

As O'Neill sat at the briefing room table with Doctor Jackson, Teal'c, President Roslin, and Commander Tigh, he sighed. They had been discussing the best way to integrate everyone into Earth's society. Colonel Mitchell was currently showing Apollo and Starbuck the F-302 and giving them an overview about how they worked. All of a sudden, a flash of light filled the room.

"Thor! Good buddy, how are you doing?" O'Neill was happy to see Thor. It had been a long time since the Asgard had contacted them.

"I am well O'Neill. But unfortunately, I do not come with good news."

"Well before you kill my buzz, I'd like to introduce President Laura Roslin and Colonel Saul Tigh from the 12 Colonies." Both of them were staring at the tiny naked alien with huge eyes.

"Yes, the High Council has been monitoring your contact with the Fleet. I am glad to see you are alright. But unfortunately, we have a problem O'Neill. The Cylons have entered our region of space."

O'Neill put his head into his hands. It was only a matter of time. Doctor Baltar told them the Cylons knew their position. "Do we know their destination?"

The small Asgard nodded. "We do. They are headed here, for Earth."

"Of course they are. How long till they get here?"

"We do have time. They seemed to be taking advantage of the amount of life in this region of the Galaxy. They've gone after the Goa'uld, the Tok'ra, even the Nox26. None of them have been able to stop the Cylons."

O'Neill closed his eyes. "So they are wiping out the galaxy race by race? Just great."

Thor nodded again. "If they are not stopped, they will eventually reach Earth. If they succeed in destroying Earth, they should have control of the Milky Way with no resistance. Then it becomes of matter of them finding Atlantis and finding the Asgard."

"Don't worry Thor. It won't come to that. I better go brief the President."

"Very well O'Neill. I will return soon with news from the High Council."

Thor disappeared in a flash of light. O'Neill turned to Doctor Jackson and Teal'c. "T, go get Apollo and Starbuck and take them to the Alpha Site. Sit down the Commander Adama and Mr. Zarek and explain what's going on. Have Mitchell go with you. Daniel, I want you to contact Atlantis. See if they have any idea on what to do about this. We may need the Daedalus to come back. We need all we can get." He started to walk away and then turned around. "Oh, and T? Check on the progress of Hermes27 and let the Commander know the situation. We may need him soon enough. Tell him I am scrubbing his previous assignment and the protection of Earth is his new one for now."

With that, everyone departed. There was no telling how long before Earth's fate was in their hands yet again.

_Chapter 17: Reinforcements_

**Setting: Alpha Site, two days later**

There was a buzz of activity all over the Alpha Site base. Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell had escorted President Roslin, Colonel Tigh, Apollo, and Starbuck to the Alpha Site so they could brief the fleet. The Cylons had found Earth and were on their way there.

"How? How could they have found out about Earth?" Adama was furious when he heard the news.

"Doctor Baltar was the one that warned us. I do not know how he found out but what we need to figure out is what to do in the mean time.28" As usual, President Roslin kept her cool even in the face of danger.

They had talked about it for two days. Adama, Tigh, and Roslin had agreed on a decision. Some of the fleet would travel back to Earth to assist in defending the planet. The Galactica, equipped with Raptors and Vipers, as well as the Celestra and Salvage and Repair ships would go as well. All would operate with the minimum amount of crew required and the Asgard were going to fit each ship with weapons and shields29.

Roslin had asked Major Pierce to contact Earth. She conversed with General O'Neill.

"General, on behalf of the Colonial Fleet, we'd like to help with the Cylons. We're sending three ships to assist. The Asgard have already agreed to fit us with weapons so we may help."

"Madame President, that is very nice, but we don't want to put your people at risk."

Roslin shook her head. "General, my people are your people. We share common ancestors and we need to work together for our survival. I will not take no for an answer."

"Very well, Madame President. Major Pierce, I need to talk to Colonel Pendergast. Is he nearby?"

A man stepped out of the shadows. In his late 40's with graying hair, he was still in fit shape. "Right here, General O'Neill. Doctor Jackson already informed me of your orders, but I have to object. The Hermes was designed for exploration30, not to fight a battle against a foe we know nothing about."

"I know, Colonel. But we have no choice. The Daedalus will be coming as well and we also have several Asgard ships at our side. We still need all the help we can get."

"Very well sir."

General O'Neill smiled. "Good. I expect you and the Colonial Fleet in five days. By then, the Daedalus should be here. O'Neill out."

_Chapter 18: New Finds_

**Setting: Stargate Command Gateroom and briefly Atlantis, an hour after Chapter 18**

"Chevron Seven is…LOCKED!" The Stargate burst open with the unstable vortex of energy and then settled back into the event horizon.

"Sir, we have radio contact with Doctor Weir. Go ahead."

General O'Neill smiled. "Elizabeth, how are you?"

"Doing good General, and yourself?"

"Oh the back, the knees, the usual. Listen I need a favor."

Elizabeth smiled. "You only call when you need something. What is this time?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, can you relay a message to Colonel Caldwell?"

"Actually he is right here."

A bald man stepped up to the balcony overlooking the Stargate. "How can I help you General?"

"I need you to return to Earth, Colonel. With as many pilots who are willing to come. We have a problem."

"Yes, General. Doctor Jackson updated me on the problem. Luckily, using the ZPM we obtained from the dead city on Athos31, we can get there in about 3 days."

O'Neill nodded. "Excellent. Is there any chance there are some Puddle Jumpers to spare? We could use them."

Doctor Weir turned on her headset. "The second Puddle Jumper bay we found can help with that32. We can spare six Jumpers for you, General."

O'Neill grinned to nobody. "That's great, Elizabeth. Alright, Colonel. We'll see you in three days. Elizabeth, any chance you can spare Colonel Sheppard for this? I hear he's one hell of a Jumper pilot."

"Of course General. I'll talk to him for you."

"Very well, O'Neill out."

The Stargate closed and General O'Neill turned around to find Walter standing there. "Walter, what can I do for you?"

Walter looked at the paper in his hand before speaking. "We just received word from the Outpost. The Asgard power source was hooked up to it and its at full power. We're ready."

Back on Atlantis, six Puddle Jumpers were being loaded into the F-302 bay of the Daedalus. Twenty-five pilots stood in front of the Stargate and Colonel Caldwell, with Doctor Weir by his side, briefed the pilots. They were going back to Earth to defend it. If they succeeded, they would be given a month with their families and loved ones before returning back to Atlantis. The pilots all looked at each other and grinned. It was the incentive of a lifetime. Only one pilot was not excited – Colonel John Sheppard33.

_Chapter 19: Welcome to Earth_

**Setting: In orbit above Earth, three days before the Cylons arrive**

A flash of light filled General O'Neill's office in Stargate Command. He was instantly transported up to The Teal'c, one of the two newest Asgard battle cruisers. The second one – The Samantha Carter – was about thirty clicks from it. O'Neill gazed out the large window to view the ship34.

"Amazing, Thor! These ships have to be the best ones you have come up with. I still wish I could have seen The Jack O'Neill before Carter blew it up!"

"Thank you, O'Neill. My long ranger sensors indicate four ships exiting hyperspace about 120 clicks from our location. Establishing video and audio with the ships."

General Hammond's face appeared on the screen. He smiled when he saw O'Neill and Thor standing in the great ship. "General, Commander, it is good to see you. We have The Galactica, Celestra, and Salvage and Repair ship with us. All the ships are ready for the modifications Thor."

Thor nodded. "Very well. I will have The Samantha Carter go and make the modifications. It appears another ship is dropping out of hyperspace. O'Neill, I believe you should look at it."

O'Neill turned to look through the window to see a massive ship pass by. It was at least two times the size of both the Samantha Carter and the Teal'c put together.

"Wow! Now that is a ship? What is it?"

"That, O'Neill, is The Jack O'Neill II35. A combination of every ship we've created with some modifications thanks to the Atlantis Database. It has the firepower of four of the type of ships we are in and can travel between Earth and the Asgard Homeworld in hyperspace in a matter of ten minutes."

O'Neill was mesmerized. There was no way the Cylons could defeat this ship. He turned back to the monitor to see Commander Adama onboard the Galactica.

"Commander Adama, on behalf of the entire planet, I welcome the Colonial Fleet to Earth."

_Chapter 20: Ready Positions_

**Setting: Earth's Orbit, one day before the Cylons arrive**

In the past two days, the three Asgard ships, the one Earth ship, and the three Colonial ships got into defensive positions. The Asgard had figured out how to track the Cylons position and knew where they would come out of hyperspace. As soon as the Daedalus arrived, the positions could be finalized.

A large ship exited hyperspace in front of the fleet. The Daedalus had returned to Earth. Without so much as a word relayed to the ship, it moved into position. In front of Earth, The Samantha Carter and Teal'c (both cloaked) stood at either end with the Galactica and Prometheus in between. The Jack O'Neill II was cloaked behind Earth's moon to serve as a backup in case it was needed. On the other side of the planet, The Daedalus, along with the Celestra, floated in orbit waiting for word from the rest of the fleet. Finally, the Salvage and Repair ship was cloaked on the moon, as a landing pad for damaged F-302s, puddle jumpers, Vipers, and Raptors.

Every ship, every pilot, every crew person had a job. Though they were all different, their mission was the same: Stop the Cylons from invading Earth at all costs.

All over this rag-tag fleet, a message rang out. "Attention. The Cylon fleet is about 20 hours from reaching Earth. We have detected 8 baseships and 3 unidentified ships that are four times as large as the baseships. A lone Raider has come ahead to most likely scan us. He will be destroyed as soon as he reaches us. Be alert and ready. We have no idea how this is going to turn out.

"I have faith in everyone in this fleet. I know we can defeat the Cylons if we work together and listen to everyone. We all know we cannot allow the Cylons to get past us or all hope is lost. Best of luck to everyone.36" With that, the fleet became silent as everyone prayed for mercy.

**THE END OF SERIES 1**

1 In this story, General Jack O'Neill is commanding the SGC during the entire time of the story. General Hank Landry will not take command during the series.

2 It is to be assumed that a small library of Ancient texts were found in the Outpost sometimes after _The Lost City_ in Season 7.

3 Neither this series nor the next will deal with the Lee/Kara relationship. This is action, not ship.

4 I wanted Apollo to be arrow's protector because of his call sign. Apollo has a lot of significance in mythology and it only seems natural he is t he arrow's protector.

5 I have no idea if an Apollo is in the Sacred Scrolls, but there is now!

6 Sam will make her debut in the second series. It is explained later where she is, but she is doing something that needed to be done – finally!

7 I wanted my story to keep Doctor Weir in charge, as Commander Caldwell or Colonel Everett do not suit my fancy.

8 It will be explained later why Tigh does not know where Lee and Kara are.

9 Yes, MAJOR spoiler to Season 2 of Atlantis.

10 Totally got all that off some website.

11 For this story, direct contact with the Asgard high council can only be achieved through the device on K'Tau.

12 To be noted that AFTER she took him to the Opera House to see the baby, they went to the Tomb.

13 It was never stated in the series WHO created Reese. So the Cylons seemed logical.

14 I do not know if this is true or not, but it should be. Seems logical enough, right?

15 To be discussed in Season 9 that the Ancients did not being in our galaxy.

16 The main cause was Ellen, his wife. I do not like her.

17 It should be assumed that the Cylons cannot reproduce with each other so they use humans to breed and then the children are able to breed with each other. Discussed in Season 2.

18 After the events of _Threads_, Daniel can sometimes access his ascended knowledge and memories.

19 I like Hot Dog, so he gets to be the hero of this chapter.

20It should be noted that the three Colonials are unarmed.

21 It should be added that Doctor Lee was able to create a program that can create a gate address based on location.

22 Should be Cylons. Sorry!

23 A lot of people were surprised by this, but I think if she had the chance, she'd kill him. I love Number Six, but I think she's using Baltar.

24 I know Wallace Gray should be Vice President know, but I much rather have it be Zarek.

25 FTL jumping is faster than hyperspace. More about that in Series 2.

26 The Cylons do wipe out the Goa'uld and the Tok'ra. But luckily, the Nox are able to hide in their giant floating city!

27 Explained later

28 For now, no ones knows about Number Six and Baltar.

29 An Asgard stationed at the Alpha Site agreed to help out. For this, there is an Asgard stationed on Atlantis and the Alpha Site, but not the SGC.

30 The Hermes was basically designed to make contact with the Lost Cities of Earth. Series 2 and 3 may dwell on it.

31 During Season 2, since Athos is abandoned, Sheppard's team traveled there and searched the city, finding one ZPM. They need to go back in the series!

32 The ZPM allowed for more exploration of the Atlantis. A second jumper bay was found.

33 This may be discussed next series why he does not wish to go back to Earth.

34 They needed to build The Teal'c and The Samantha Carter. Hopefully they will in the series.

35 Jack deserved a second The Jack O'Neill ship, so I made it the best because he is leaving the series.

36 The speech is made by O'Neill.


End file.
